


Show me how you do it (and i promise that, I promise that I'll run away with you)

by darcy81



Series: Whenever I’m alone with you (you make me feel like I was young again) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcy81/pseuds/darcy81
Summary: Picks up about 18 months after the last one finishes. How do Wayhaught navigate their lives, now they've found each other again?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Whenever I’m alone with you (you make me feel like I was young again) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668208
Comments: 347
Kudos: 675





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know i said I never go back...
> 
> I lied...

Nicole picked up her peppermint tea and sighed contentedly as she sat down for what felt like the first time that day. She had spent the majority of her Friday stocktaking in the basement of her bookshop, and whilst she hated to admit that this activity was starting to take more of a toll on her body than it used to, the relief she felt when she finally sat down behind the counter was palpable.

Retrieving her glasses from beside the till, she opened her book and began reading, relishing the calm and serenity her bookshop offered not just to her, but to the entire community. That was until the entrance to the shop was flung open and Alice Michelle Earp stomped in, all long dark hair and leather jacket-looking every bit like her mother.

“But WHY?” The teenager demanded as she marched in and headed for her aunt.

Nicole, being well versed in the younger woman’s flair for the dramatic, didn’t even look up from the page as she heard her best friend reply with an exasperated tone “Because Alice, your aunt Gus has asked us, and that’s the only reason you should need”

“But it’s on a Saturday night. SATURDAY. You KNOW how important they are to me”

“Alice Michelle Earp, are you trying to convince me that your weekend is more important than your aunt? The same  
woman who helped raise you? The woman who was beside me when you were born and who has sacrificed her own happiness to bring you yours...” Wynonna asked in a tone that left little room for argument.

“Guys... do you maybe wanna keep it down?” Nicole suggested from where she sat. She said this sort of thing often and was always ignored by both the Earp women, but it felt like a routine for them all now, so Nicole persevered regardless.

“How about a compromise?”

“Alice, I don’t often say no to you...” Wynonna began, but the statement was met with a dry laugh and an eye roll from the 17 year old in front of her “however...”

“You’re like... the queen of no...”

“HOWEVER, I am saying no now... you are coming to Shortys tomorrow night at your aunts request and you will stay for the evening... am I clear?”

Nicole watched as the mother and daughter held some sort of silent stand off in front of her.

“God, FINE” the younger Earp eventually relented before pulling out her phone and disappearing round the corner.

“Why is she so impossible?” Wynonna asked exasperatedly.

“Well...”

“That was rhetorical” the brunette snapped before Nicole could go any further with her theories.

Nicole was about to question her friend as to what this was all about when the door to the shop opened once more and Waverly Earp breezed in, taking the redheads breath away in the process. Waverly found Nicole’s eyes immediately and broke out into that smile she had that always made Nicole’s heart skip a beat. The younger woman held the door open for her 6 year old son Carlos, who followed closely behind her with a stomp to his walk and a scowl on his face.

“What’s up with him?” Wynonna asked as soon as Waverly had joined them at the counter and the little boy had disappeared into the shop.

“I genuinely have no idea... Hi baby” Waverly stood on her tip toes and grabbed Nicole by her collar, pulling her in for a quick kiss over the counter before running a finger down her jaw softly and then bopping her on the nose.

“Has Gus spoken to you?” Wynonna said to her younger sister.

“About tomorrow? Yeah, Cole we have to have dinner tomorrow night with the family at Shorty’s”

“On a Saturday night? Is she closing the bar?” Nicole asked.

“Apparently so... I think it’s about her 70th... although we’re supposedly not allowed to mention it” Waverly answered whilst looking around “Where’s my grumpy son disappeared to?”

“Kids section” Nicole replied as she lifted her cup to her lips.

“Carlos...” Waverly shouted towards the right side of the shop “I swear he’s like a teenager at the moment...”

“Wait until you actually HAVE a teenager...” Wynonna muttered under her breath.

Nicole loved this. She loved that her quiet moment had been taken over by a gaggle of Earps. She stayed where she was, watching the sisters bicker about who was driving whilst they called their children back to the front of the shop. The plan was that Wynonna and Alice would say goodbye and the two women and Carlos would drive back to the homestead for the evening, leaving Nicole and Alice to enjoy their usual Friday night together.

“Carlos date prisa y ven aquí, tenemos que irnos ... AHORA” Waverly barked.

Nicole had been trying to learn Spanish since Waverly and her son had come back into her life, but when the brunette was frustrated, Nicole couldn’t keep up with the words as they flew out of her girlfriends mouth and toward her son.

The little boy appeared from the children’s section and sighed dramatically

“Mamá, can we stay here tonight? It’s such a long drive back and I just don’t think I can bear it” he said dramatically.

Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna all turned to look down at him as he sighed once again and leant against one of the old leather couches in the centre of the room.

“You can’t what now?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Carlos was about to answer when Alice appeared from around the other corner with her phone clamped to her ear chattering away to whomever was on the other end.

“I know, I can’t believe that actually happened.... I mean, can you bear it?” She said joyfully to her friend.

Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna all turned their attention to the teen, who caught the look and stopped in her tracks “I gotta go, my family is being weird”

She hung the phone up and looked between the three women staring at her “what?”

“Monkey are you staying here tonight?” Nicole asked instead.

“Do you mind if I don’t actually? Alisha is having a group over and I’d like to go if that’s okay?”

“I don’t mind in the least” Nicole replied.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Wynonna chimed in.

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically “I was getting to that...”

Whilst the mother and daughter argued back and forth, Carlos wandered over to Nicole and looked up at her with his enormous, cartoon like eyes.

“Can we stay here Cole?” He asked.

Nicole looked down at him and smiled, gently running her hand through his hair .

“Of course you can if you want to-but it’s up to your mamá bebé” she replied softly.

Waverly watched the interaction, a faint smile on her face. Nicole and Carlos both turned towards her, all wide eyes and innocent expressions.

“Oh for goodness sake.... Fine, we’ll stay here... But you and I are going to cook something and you’re still not having a sundae”

“What about after dinner?” Carlos asked.

“Don’t push your luck mister” Waverly replied quickly “You sure you don’t mind?”

Nicole held Waverly gaze as her face broke out into a wide grin “Of course I don’t mind”

“Do you have cereal?” The little boy suddenly asked in an almost accusatory tone “because we’ve stayed before and you hadn’t bought any more”

“That was one time” Nicole grumbled as she reached down and tickled his sides. He giggled quietly than ran off towards the elevator, keying in the code by heart and shouting for Waverly to join him.

“I don’t know what has gotten into him...” Waverly wondered as she picked up his school bag in one hand and her work bag in the other.

“Carlos... dude... come here and say good bye before you just slink off” Alice shouted towards her cousin.

“Never mind” Waverly replied to herself as she watched him saunter back towards the teen and perform some sort of coded handshake with her.

“Nonna, Do you want dinner and are you staying?” Waverly asked as she moved towards the private elevator.

“Yeah why not”

Nicole watched as three Earps disappeared into the elevator and the fourth shouted her goodbye whilst marching through the door-swinging it closed behind her. The whole interaction hadn’t taken more than five minutes and it had left Nicole smiling at how well her life had turned out. Waverly and she had been back together for over a year, and whilst they didn’t spend every night together and their moments alone were far fewer than either of them would like, Nicole continued to feel like her life was exactly how it should be.

***

“So what do you think it’s all about? This thing with Gus” Nicole asked as she and Wynonna stacked the dishwasher. Waverly has finally managed to get Carlos into the bath after a huge back and forth argument, which once again ended with Waverly barking something heated in Spanish and Carlos finally relenting.

“Fuck knows” Wynonna replied, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a couple of beers for them.

They both heard shouting in the bathroom followed by splashing-neither women understanding what was being said or if indeed it was going to end well for the little boy or whether Waverly had finally reached her last nerve.

“I don’t know what is going on with him, but I think Waverly is about to explode” Wynonna said with a nod towards the shouting.

“You wanna do it or should I?”

“You do it... he listens to you more than anyone-much to Waverly’s annoyance”.

“I’m not sure that’s true, but alright...” Nicole shrugged as she took a pull of her beer and walked towards the Spanish vocals of her partner.

“Right, what’s going on in here?” The redhead asked as soon as she walked into the bathroom.

“Do you know what... YOU deal with him” Waverly replied exasperatedly. Nicole raised her eyebrows as she watched her girlfriend swing herself towards the door and march out of the bathroom.

Nicole took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as she sat on the edge of the bath and looked down at the little boy surrounded by bubbles looking sheepish.

“You wanna talk about it?” Nicole asked after a moment. Carlos didn’t look up as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“I can’t help you buddy if you don’t tell me what’s wrong...”

They sat in silence as Carlos washed his body, Nicole turning away as she handed him a towel and he used her steps and hand rails to get out of the bath and wrap himself up in the fluffy white material.

“I tried to give Clara Hockaday a Valentine card and she said no” the little boy mumbled to Nicole’s back.

“Oh Carlos...” Nicole said with a sigh. She grabbed a hand towel from the rail so she could rub his hair dry and ducked down to look him in the eye.

“What did she say exactly?”

He sighed and shook his head before tears started to well up in his eyes “I made her a card and when I tried to give it to her, she said no thank you”.

“Okay... well was she mean to you?” Nicole asked softly.

“No...”

“Was anyone else mean to you about it?”

Carlos shook his head again as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“Oh sweetheart... come here” Nicole offered as she opened her arms and pulled him in for a hug. She kissed the side of his head as he buried himself into her chest and quietly cried. Nicole whispered soothing words as she swayed them back and forth slightly, trying to calm him down.

They eventually broke apart and Nicole wiped his face with the hand towel, smoothing down his hair and smiling slightly at him.

“How about we make an ice cream sundae? Would you like that?”

“Mamá said I can’t...” Carlos replied with a huff.

“I tell you what, you say sorry to your mamá for making her cross and leave the rest to me okay? Does that sound alright?”

Carlos nodded his head in agreement with a slight smile.

“I’m going to go and get started whilst you put your pyjamas on... can you hang your towel up for me please”.

Nicole watched him nod vigorously before smiling at him and leaving him to change. She walked back out into the living space and found the Earp sisters sitting on the sofas underneath the mezzanine.

“Please tell me he’s washed” Waverly asked as soon as she saw Nicole appear.

“He is... he’s going to apologise and then we’re making ice cream sundaes”

“Nicole, I said he couldn’t...” Waverly started to protest as she stood and walked towards the redhead.

“I know baby, but he’s just had his heart broken, so I said as long as he apologised, he could have a sundae... he tried to give Clara Hockaday a Valentine’s Day card and she said no thank you” Nicole said softly.

“Oh God...” Waverly replied with a sigh and a solemn look on her face “is he really heart broken?”

“Little bit, yeah... but I think the ice cream will help...”

“Doesn’t it always?” Wynonna answered from the couch. The three women all nodded their agreement as the door to the bathroom opened and Carlos came out tentatively in his Superman pyjamas.

“ven aquí mi querido niño“ Waverly said softly. Carlos nodded sadly and ran into his mothers waiting arms. Nicole and Wynonna glanced at each other and moved into the kitchen area, Wynonna retrieving the bowls and Nicole the Ice cream.

Eventually, Carlos’ mood lifted and after a lengthy discussion with Waverly about all the reasons why Clara was allowed to say no and still be his friend, Carlos bid them all a goodnight and dragged Wynonna into Nicole’s guest bedroom with him so she could read him a bedtime story.

Nicole was standing at the sink washing up the various bits unable to be loaded into the dishwasher when she felt Waverly’s arms wrap around her and the brunette place a kiss at the centre of her shoulder blades. The smaller woman leant all of her weight against Nicole and inhaled deeply.

“My son is heart broken”

“He is...” Nicole agreed “but he’ll get over it...”

“I’m not sure I will... Clara Hockaday... man, what a bitch”

“She’s six” Nicole said through a laugh.

“She’s punching”

“Waverly Earp... you’re supposed to be the nicest woman in Purgatory...”

“I think that title expired when I left you” Waverly said drily. Nicole laughed again and spun them round so Waverly’s back was against the kitchen counter and Nicole’s hands were resting on the counter either side of the smaller woman’s waist.

“You didn’t leave me, we left each other” Nicole said with a smile. She leant down and kissed the smaller woman softly “and, more importantly, we’re where we should be right now...”

Waverly hummed her response as she pulled the redhead down to her lips once more. Nicole deepened the kiss and pushed some of her weight onto Waverly, slipping her leg between the brunettes and rolling her hips slightly. But before the smaller woman could offer a response, Nicole broke the kiss and stepped back, laughing lightly when her girlfriend huffed in frustration.

“Wynonna will be back in here any minute... let’s not make her feel uncomfortable...”

“I hate that I haven’t touched you in weeks, I hate that I can’t see that changing anytime soon and I hate that you’re right about my sister...”

“I know baby” Nicole replied sincerely.

The homestead had a nasty case of damp in Wynonna’s bedroom and was currently going through a vigorous treatment, rendering the room unusable. As a result, Wynonna and Waverly had found themselves sharing a bed. That, coupled with the open plan aspect of Nicole’s apartment, and the fact that they had almost been caught in compromising positions by both Alice and Carlos more times than either of them could count, meant that Nicole and Waverly had not managed to spend any time alone for weeks.

Wynonna was embroiled in a case that took her out early and back late, and Alice had to step up her studies in her final year of school-meaning there was little time for anyone to sit for the pair whilst they had a date night. Chrissy has offered a couple of times, but as both Carlos and Amelia were at school during the day, weeknight sleepovers were a no go. Perry had recently started working for the local sports team, which meant he was working more evenings and weekends and because of this, the Crofte’s tended to have family night on a Saturday. All in all, luck was not currently on the couples side, and whilst both were frustrated, there was little either of them could do about it.

Waverly huffed out some air but nodded her head in agreement. Nicole kissed the tip of her girlfriends nose and then reached three tumblers down from the cabinet above Waverly’s head. The brunette slid her arms back around Nicole’s waist and pulled herself flush against the taller woman.

“I love you” Waverly breathed out quietly

“I love you too baby” Nicole replied as she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s shoulders and held her tight. They stayed like that for another moment until Nicole felt Waverly squeeze her and let her go.

Nicole continued over to the bar with the tumblers and poured three healthy measures of whisky. The sisters joined her in the lounge area set up underneath the mezzanine and they spent the rest of the evening catching up on each other’s news.

Wynonna had been running herself ragged trying to find a witness for the law firm she worked at as an investigator. It had been going on for months and she was still nowhere near finding him. The older woman cut a frustrated figure as she explained how the usual methods of investigation weren’t working in her current situation. Both Nicole and Waverly listened intently as she described spending the last three months looking for the elusive witness, and despite her best efforts, her long hours and lack of direction were set to continue.

Waverly eventually took Nicole’s glass from her and ordered she go and put some shorts on-which Nicole dutifully obeyed. Since Waverly and her had started dating again, Nicole had become a lot more relaxed about her injuries and scars-accepting that if she was going to allow someone in, she had to be comfortable with that person wanting to help with her self care.

Opening herself up had started slowly. Waverly was the first person other than medical professionals in nearly a decade to see her scars. That group had extended now to Wynonna, Carlos and Alice. They had spent some time at the lake on a particularly hot autumn Sunday, and after some persuasion, Nicole had rid herself of her long shorts and t-shirt and had gone into the water with her makeshift family. The only person by then that hadn’t seen her scars had been Alice, and, as expected, Alice couldn’t have given two hoots.

The redhead changed into her bed shorts and padded back down to the lounge and to where the sisters were now sitting and speculating what Gus could be waiting to tell them all tomorrow night.

“Do you thinks she’s okay?” Wynonna asked quietly as Nicole sat back down next to her and started to rub some oil onto her scars on her left knee.

“I think she’s perfectly healthy” Waverly replied, standing from the adjacent armchair and making her way over to the coffee table opposite Nicole. She took the oil from the redheads hands and poured some in to her own so she could sit in front of the taller woman and massage her scars.

Nicole winced as Waverly started to rub the oil into the angry skin, indicating today’s stocktake had taken its toll on the shop owner.

“Sorry baby” Waverly said softly as she released a bit of pressure on the leg.

“No it’s fine... it’s good... thank you”

“So... what do you think it’s all about then?” Wynonna picked up again.

“I honestly don’t know Nonna”

“Maybe she’s selling up?” Nicole suggested which was met with a lot of blinking and staring from both of the women sitting with her.

“She wouldn’t be selling up would she?” Waverly asked her sister.

“Nah...” Wynonna answered with less conviction than she meant “I mean... she can’t can she?”

Nicole looked between the two sisters trying to hide her smile. Gus was nearing 70, how she was still working at all was beyond Nicole.

“Right, I’ve gotta be up early tomorrow if I’m to make it back for the evening, so, with love, can you two fuck off to bed so I can get some sleep”

Waverly stood and held both her hands out for Nicole to take. Together, they balanced Nicole’s weight as the redhead stood slowly, hissing slightly as she straightened up.

“You okay?” Wynonna asked as she watched her best friend hobble towards the bathroom.

“Yeah, was just kneeling a fair bit today so I’m sore...” Nicole replied with a smile “I’ll see you in the morning”

“I’ll be gone early, but I’ll be quiet on my way out” Wynonna informed them as the couple headed towards the bathroom.

Once inside, they fell into an easy routine. Waverly started the bath running whilst Nicole brushed her teeth. Waverly went and got their robes as Nicole visited the loo and then Nicole fetched them both water from the kitchen as Waverly attended to her needs. By the time the bath was ran, both women were ready to get in-which they did together. The water was a little too hot, but Nicole needed it for her muscles and Waverly felt like the only time she was ever really warm was when her and Nicole bathed together.

Bodies washed and relaxed, they quietly made their way to the top of the mezzanine and into the solace of Nicole’s bedroom. They climbed into bed and took up a now familiar position of Waverly on her back and Nicole snuggled into her left side with an arm around the smaller woman’s torso, a long pale leg lying across shorter tanned ones. Waverly’s hand found red hair and started to play absentmindedly with it as Nicole wiggled closer to her love sighing contentedly when she felt Waverly’s arms tighten around her shoulders. They wouldn’t stay like that, eventually Waverly would turn in her sleep and Nicole would become the big spoon-but for now the women drifted off wrapped around each other as if to never let go.

***

Walking into Shorty’s on a Saturday night when it had no customers was a strange experience. Nicole was the last to arrive and was met almost immediately by Carlos, who sprinted over to her the moment he saw her. With only a slight wince, she knelt down and opened her arms wide so the little boy could dive into the embrace.

“How are you feeling today buddy?” Nicole asked him, watching as he reached for her long red hair and ran his fingers through it.

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught get up from that floor right now” Waverly barked from behind her. Nicole looked Carlos in the eye and then rolled hers slightly, causing the little boy to laugh and her girlfriend to huff out some air. She relented and stood slowly, using Carlos’ shoulder as an anchor.

“You know full well you did some damage yesterday... where the hell is your stick?” Waverly demanded.

“I have it here Auntie Waverly” Alice said from the doorway.

Nicole turned and gratefully accepted it before she focussed on the furious woman in front of her “See... it was under control...”

Carlos scampered off to play with Amelia, who was sitting in a booth beside Chrissy, Perry and Randy Nedley. Nicole watched him settle and then turned back towards the fiery woman now standing beside her.

“I didn’t know those guys would be here tonight”

“You promised me you would take better care of yourself” Waverly said pointedly “how are we supposed to do stuff if you keep pushing yourself”

“Wave...” Nicole started to say, but stopped when she saw the brunette shake her head

“I know, I know... it’s your body... I just...” Waverly began but was cut off with Gus calling for everyone’s attention. Waverly shook her head once more and sighed quietly in frustration “doesn’t matter”

“Hey, it does matter” Nicole countered “Gus, I gotta just check I locked my door-I can’t remember if I did”

The redhead took Waverly’s hand and led her outside, before she got a response.

“I’m sorry. You’re right-I was at an awkward angle yesterday with it, and I haven’t helped it today with the face painting... I will make sure I take Monday and Tuesday off to rest up, and I’ll talk to Perry tomorrow about maybe getting some new exercises that can help...” Nicole reassured as soon as they got outside.

“I just see you in pain and I hate it Cole...”

“I know, but baby, I’m going to be in pain with this damn knee forever” Nicole tried to reason “however, I will manage it better...”

Nicole had wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist as she said the final sentence, eliciting a pout and a smile from the smaller woman.

“Do you promise?” The brunette asked, pulling Nicole closer.

“I do baby”

“Okay... thank you” Waverly said softly “come on, Gus will be out here in a minute if we don’t head back in...”

The couple walked back into the bar hand in hand and made their way over to the large table that had been set up in the centre of the bar.

“You two sort it out?” Alice asked as she sat down next to Waverly and opposite Nicole.

“Monkey...” Nicole said with a sigh “sometimes you need to learn to just leave it...”

“I know when to leave it Auntie Nic” Alice said with an eye roll “but where’s the fun in that?”

“You are becoming more and more like your mother every day”

“And in my opinion, that’s no bad thing” Alice retorted.

Nicole laughed lightly “You win there Monkey”. As she reached for some water, Carlos sat down next to her and poked her arm slightly.

“Did I hurt your leg?” He asked quietly

“Oh sweetheart, you never hurt my leg... I just have a poorly knee and sometimes I don’t look after it properly-but I promised your mamá I’ll take better care of it...”

Carlos leant down and gently kissed Nicole’s knee, leaving a light pat with his hand as he turned to say something to Wynonna. The raven haired woman had seen the interaction and promptly scooped her nephew up in her arms and kissed him all over his face until he was left giggling and begging to be left alone.

Food started to arrive and the family tucked in without any questions-if Gus was going to make an announcement, she’d do it in her own damn time. Chrissy and Waverly chatted animatedly through out the meal-the friends taking advantage of a long overdue catch up and it wasn’t until coffee was served did Gus stand and call for everyone’s attention.

“Thank you for coming tonight, Lord knows we don’t tend to spend too much time all in the same room, and what I’m about to say will affect all my family and friends...”

Waverly and Wynonna glanced at one another-which seemed to be be picked up by the old woman at the head of the table “rest assured I am quite well. In fact, I feel so damn good I can’t stop myself from smiling... See the thing is, I’m not, well actually, none of us, are getting any younger, so we’ve made a decision... we’ve decided to get married”

The announcement was met with total silence.

“Erm... whose we?” Wynonna asked after a beat.

“Randy and I” Gus replied as she smiled at the man sitting at the opposite end of the table to her.

“WHAT?!” Waverly, Wynonna and Chrissy all exclaimed at the same time just as Alice Michelle Earp said “Finally” with an eye roll.

“Now that’s out in the open, can I please leave?” Alice asked to no-one in particular

“NO” Wynonna, Waverly and Chrissy all barked in unison.

“What do you mean you’re getting married?” Chrissy asked in a bewildered tone.

“Just what she said...” Randy Nedley replied, never taking his eyes from the woman sitting opposite him.

Nicole watched on with a gentle smile. It was as bigger shock to her as it was anyone around the table-but as soon as Gus had said it and Nicole had clocked the look between the older couple, it had all made perfect sense

“How... how long has this been going on?” Chrissy asked

“Oh for goodness sake, do none of you pay attention?” Alice exclaimed exasperatedly

“Alice...” Nicole said quietly to try and rein the teenager in from igniting further fuel to the apparent fire.

“Well I mean look at them for Christ sake, they’ve clearly been together for ages”

“Does NOTHING phase you?” Waverly snapped irritably.

Alice was about to answer when the door to Shorty’s opened and a stranger walked in wearing a leather jacket and a pair of battered cowboy boots. Wynonna was the first to find her voice and whispered “mama?” to the woman in front of them

The newcomer took in her surroundings, eyes drifting around the table until eventually landing on the sisters

“Now THAT surprised me” Alice said as the silence was broken and chaos erupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well aren't you all dreamboats! Thanks for the love guys, having been apprehensive on posting this, your support means everything!

“So she just turned up?” Champ Hardy asked as he threw his final dart into the board. Nicole and he had kept up their Sunday night meet ups-and had even managed a couple of mid-week drinks since the homestead was in a state of disrepair.

“Yep” Nicole replied from her stool as Hardy collected the three arrows and headed back towards the redhead.

“Christ, poor Waverly... So what happened?”

“Well Chrissy offered to take Carlos for the night to give them some privacy, Alice shrugged and went to Alicia’s and I followed the Crofte’s out... Waverly and Wynonna apparently stayed until the early hours and she’s nursing a hangover today that, and I quote, ‘feels like death may be imminent’”

Champ smiled at Nicole as she stood and took the darts from him and hobbled up to the oche. She steadied herself and aimed for the 14, missing it with her first two throws and hitting it on her third.

She started to slowly walk towards the board when she felt Champs hand on her shoulder and a gentle “let me” as he passed her. She smiled gratefully and shuffled back to the tall stool they had placed to the side of the booth.

“So how come she didn’t stay with you last night?” Champ enquired as he pulled the tiny arrows free from the board and headed back to throw line.

“I think she knew I had physio this morning and didn’t want to wake me...”

“You think?”

“Well, I mean I didn’t ask, but I’m assuming that’s why...” Nicole answered

“But you guys are okay though right?” Champ asked tentatively

“Waverly and I? Yeah we’re good... I mean, we could do with actually seeing each other on our own for longer than half an hour, but the work at the homestead is nearly done and we should be back to normal soon enough”

“I can see if we can have Carlos one night if you like? I know we haven’t before, but the kids like each other and it’ll give you guys a chance to reconnect” he offered with a smile. Nicole and he hadn’t always had the best relationship, but that was a long time ago and Nicole had spent many a relaxing evening like this with the man in front of her.

“Yeah maybe... not really up to me though... maybe Steph and Waverly can arrange something...” Nicole said with a shrug. Whilst she loved the idea of having Waverly to herself for a whole night, when it came to child care, she never felt like she could get involved. She pulled herself from her thoughts and smiled at her friend “thanks though, it’s very tempting to snap your hand off”

They finished their game, Nicole winning marginally, and said their goodbyes-both having limited themselves to one beer each. Nicole drove back steadily and was singing along to the radio when she saw Wynonna’s truck parked in the lot behind the bookshop. She smiled as she pulled up alongside it and got out, grabbing her stick and walking slowly to her coded elevator. She called the lift down and tapped in the code, stepping into the warmth of the machine as soon as she was granted access and swiping her fob to ensure the doors closed and she was taken up to her loft apartment.

Wynonna was sitting on her sofa with a beer when the doors opened and Nicole stepped out. She had a fire going and the fairy lights had been switched on around the huge slanted windows to the right of the apartment.

“Hey” Nicole said as soon as she was through the doors “how’s your head?”

“Earp’s don’t get hangovers, you know that” Wynonna retorted

“Might wanna tell your sister that” 

“Okay, THIS Earp doesn’t get hang overs... the littlest one is definitely on the side of suffering today”

“Isn’t Carlos the littlest one?”

“Give him a year” Wynonna said with a laugh “Sorry to just bust in here”

“You have a code and a key Wy, you’ve never just bust in” Nicole replied with a smile.

She headed over to the fridge slowly and grabbed herself a drink, offering another to her friend as she did so.

“So what’s up?” The redhead asked as she handed the bottle to her guest.

“Mama’s back...”

“No shit Sherlock... You wanna talk about it?”

“I’m not sure... I mean I do wanna talk about it... but with my sister-but I can’t do that because she’s fucking furious... so I thought I’d try my best friend-but then I remembered that my best friend is my sisters partner... so you see I’m at a bit of a loss...”

“Wy... you can always talk to me about anything, you know that...”

“I’m not so sure on this one Haught... she’s so angry... and I know I should be too... but she’s my mom you know...”

“I know” Nicole said with a sad smile.

Wynonna had saved her life the day the redhead was attacked. She had shot dead the man who had butchered Nicole and she’d been saving her life ever since-so Nicole knew, in that moment, she needed to be there for her friend.

“Talk to me Wy... What happened?”

“Gus called her and said she was getting married and the woman just... upped sticks and came back... didn’t make it for my uncles funeral, didn’t make it for the birth of her first grandkid-but this... this she said she couldn’t miss...” Wynonna began “and I know I should be mad as hell, but she’s... you know, and I get that Waves is all... angry... but I want to get to know her-and I can’t see why that’s such a bad thing...”

This situation summed the differences in the sisters up perfectly. Whilst Wynonna needed to dissect the situation and almost seek approval for her feelings, Waverly functioned best after she had processed all the information by herself first. Nicole loved watching her girlfriend think. And right now, Nicole had no doubt that Waverly Earp was sitting at home just thinking.

“Well, why do you have to feel the same about it?” Nicole asked, unsure at the moment what the issue was.

“I kind of offered mamma a place to stay”

“But you don’t have a spare room Wynonna...” Nicole said-as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “where do you suggest she sleeps?”

“I said she could have Carlos’ room...”

“You did what?” Nicole exclaimed “did you even check with her first?”

“See... I KNEW you’d take her side” Wynonna said as she threw her hands up in the air.

“This isn’t that and you know it!” Nicole shot back quickly “Wynonna, you can’t just give away his room like that...”

“It’s a temporary measure”

“No Wynonna, that’s not fair... you can’t just... Jesus Wy...” Nicole replied exasperatedly “Did you even think about whether Waverly would WANT to be under the same roof as Michelle?”

“Well she said no anyway...” Wynonna tried to defend

“Not the point”

“I know, I know... it’s just... I don’t know... I feel like she deserves for us to hear her out...”

“Well you might feel like that-but that doesn’t mean Waverly does... and that’s okay... but don’t try and force her into it-that’s not fair on either of them” Nicole tried to reason. Wynonna was silent for a few beats before nodding her head with a sigh.

“Have you spoken to her today?” Wynonna asked eventually.

“Very briefly this afternoon... she sounded dreadful”

“She said she feels like her eyes have been rolled in grit and that a bear took a shit in her head”

“Well that’s an image I didn’t need of my girlfriend” Nicole said with a laugh.

“Hey... you know if you needed to talk to me about her you could right? I mean I know she can be difficult sometimes and if you guys are... I don’t know... struggling... then, well I’m just saying you can...”

“We’re not struggling” Nicole replied easily.

“Aren’t you?”

“You’re the second person to ask me that... do you know something I don’t?” The redhead asked with a chuckle.

“No, no not at all, it’s just... you guys have had so little time together recently...”

“We’re fine... it’s nothing we can’t handle”

“Nicole, when was the last time you guys spent some time together where Carlos wasn’t there, or Alice, or me?”

“We went on a date about five weeks ago...” Nicole answered stiffly.

“Right...” Wynonna said with a nod “and how did that end?”

“Well Waves was tired and I’d had an early start so we ate take out and fell asleep in front of the fire”

“I can’t BELIEVE I’m about to ask this... what happened when you got to bed?”

“We were asleep within minutes”

Wynonna let out a sigh and shook her head “Okay, I’ve not done this often enough, but I’m doing it now... I’m staying here tonight-and you’re going back to the homestead”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that Wynonna, it’s your home”

“You’re not asking” the brunette replied sternly “and I should have noticed this sooner...”

“Wynonna, I woke up with her yesterday”

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it... go... go do dirty things to my little sister...”

Nicole took approximately 5 seconds to cross the kitchen and embrace her friend. She hobbled to the elevator and had to remind herself to not drive like a maniac to get her to the homestead quicker.

She pulled up and noticed all the lights were out-seemingly realising only in that moment that it was close to midnight. She let out a frustrated sigh and got out of the car-slowly letting herself into the house and locking the door behind her. After going through her usual night time routine, Nicole softly crept into Waverly Earp’s bedroom. She lifted the covers and slid in behind her girlfriend, wrapping her up in her arms and pulling the smaller woman flush against her body.

Waverly stirred quietly and lifted her hand, running it through the back of Nicole’s hair, pulling her closer in her sleepy haze.

“What are you doing here?” The brunette asked.

“I couldn’t go another minute without being with you” Nicole whispered back.

“That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said, and I am here for it” Waverly said through a yawn.

“Good” Nicole replied “now go back to sleep”

“But we never have walls”

“I know... but it’s okay baby...” Nicole finished, pulling the smaller woman even closer and kissing her shoulder softly.

Nicole knew they needed to carve out some time for each other-both conversations this evening proved that. But that could wait. Tonight, Nicole just needed to be with her partner. She closed her eyes and listened to Waverly’s soft snores, the rhythmic pattern of her breaths lulling the redhead to sleep.

***

Waverly woke early the following morning still wrapped up in Nicole’s arms. She lay for a moment, enjoying the way she always felt when they were in this position-complete serenity and a sense of belonging. She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone-turning the alarm off so it wouldn’t wake her sleeping girlfriend. After another minute or so of stillness, Waverly slid quietly from the bed and padded into her bathroom. Monday mornings were usually a chaotic rush of getting Carlos up, washed, dressed, fed, watered and into the car in time for school-and Waverly knew that despite their guest, today would be no different. She stood at the sink, cleaning her teeth and absentmindedly looking at herself in the mirror. She looked stressed. Coupled with the tiredness she felt, she realised that she looked old. She continued to stare at herself long after she’d spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth with water, trying to figure out how she could rid herself of this mood.

Shaking her head abruptly, Waverly reached for her kimono on the back of the door and slipped back into the bedroom-crossing it quietly and heading out into the hallway and down the stairs. As soon as she reached the kitchen it was like a switch had been flicked and she went into auto pilot. Preparing lunches for both Carlos and Alice and brewing a strong pot of coffee for herself. Once she’d got Carlos up and dressed and had him sitting at the table eating his cereal, Waverly went up to Alice’s room and woke the teenager. Usually she would just go in and wait until she had a verbal response from her to acknowledge she was conscious, but today Waverly sat on the end of the bed and waited for her niece to notice she was still in the room.

Realising she wasn’t alone, Alice frowned slightly and sat up, exhaling at the effort it took to move quickly.

“I’ll give you a hundred dollars and the use of my car for the day if you take Carlos to school” Waverly said as soon as she had the teens full attention.

“Are you okay?” Alice asked concerned

“Can I be honest with you?”

Alice frowned and reached for her aunt’s hand, linking their fingers together and squeezing slightly “of course you can Auntie Waverly”

“I feel off... I feel really off Alice-Nicole snuck in here late last night and I need to talk through everything that’s happened with her and I don’t know when I’m next going to get the opportunity... so I’m going to take a sick day, and I’m going to try and get rid of this feeling that something isn’t right...” Waverly replied. Alice continued to look at her, searching her face for moment with such perception Waverly almost looked away.

“I’ll take you up on the use of the car but I don’t want your money-I’ll happily drop him off” Alice said sincerely.

“You know, I think you are one of the greatest things to happen to this family”

“I know” Alice answered with a glint in her eye “I’m going to jump in the shower-is Auntie Nic up and about?”

“Not yet-I’m hoping she’ll sleep in” Waverly replied as she stood and headed for the door “Thank you Alice, you really are wonderful”

Leaving her niece and heading back down to the kitchen, Waverly smiled when she heard giggling from her son and her girlfriend. She should have known that Nicole would be up early-the redhead had never been someone to sleep late.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping”

“I smelt coffee” Nicole answered with a grin “and someone not too far away promised to show me his new coat before school”

Carlos grinned and hopped off the kitchen chair “Mamá is Cole taking me to school?”

“No bebé, Alice is going to drive you, Cole has to rest her leg today”

Carlos frowned and pouted at the same time, causing Nicole to laugh and Waverly to roll her eyes.

“How about a compromise? How about I pick you up this afternoon?” Nicole said “does that sound alright?”

They both turned to Waverly with huge brown eyes and hopeful expressions, and if Waverly didn’t know any better she could have sworn they’d been practicing that look together in an attempt to win her round.

“Fine, Cole will pick you up-I might even be there too if that’s alright with the pair of you?”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile as the two of them let out a little cheer and then high fived at the news. As she started to pass the table to get to the sink, she felt Nicole’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her into sitting on her girlfriends knee.

“Spending my afternoon with you two sounds like the perfect way to spend a Monday...” Nicole said before pecking Waverly’s shoulder quickly.

“I thought your knee hurt” Alice said from the bottom of the stairs.

“My left one does-but as you can see, your very light aunt is perched in my lap”

“Yes, we’re all very well aware of that thank you...” Alice retorted “honestly, it’s constant”

“It’s really not” Waverly replied “if anything, it’s a rarity”

“Something tells me that’s about to change” Alice stated boldly “right then fella, let’s roll-we’ve gotta swing by some places on the way in”

“You haven’t even had breakfast yet” Waverly tried to argue.

“I don’t need it-all I need is my buddy here and your car keys”

“Can you please at least take an apple?” Waverly pleaded

“I won’t eat it” 

“Take it anyway, just in case” 

“Oh my god FINE” Alice sighed with a dramatic eye roll

Waverly smiled triumphantly at her girlfriend as she got up and snatched an apple from the overflowing fruit bowl.

Alice took it begrudgingly and then flung the door to the homestead open “Come on then buster, we gotta get a wriggle on-Alisha waits for nobody... bye you two love birds...”

“I resent that” Waverly called after her, but the younger woman had already marched towards Waverly’s car with her little cousin in tow.

“Do you need my car to get to work?” Nicole asked once the calm had settled.

“No baby, I’ve emailed my apologies... I want to stay here with you today” Waverly replied as she walked slowly over to her girlfriend and straddled her lap. She leant in and softly kissed the taller woman, humming contentedly when she felt her Nicole’s hands run up her back

“Well that is information I wasn’t expecting...” Nicole said once the kiss was broken. 

Waverly had started a torturous grind on Nicole’s lap and the brunette smiled at the reaction she got for it.

“Get in my bed” Waverly all but demanded.

“Yes Ma’am” her girlfriend replied.

She got up and took Nicole by the hand, almost dragging her up the stairs and back into her bedroom.

Neither women took their time, throwing off clothes as quickly as they could and diving into the bed. Waverly instantly threw her leg over Nicole’s hips and straddling her girlfriend once more.

“Can you...” Waverly started to say, but stopped herself as she kissed Nicole fiercely

“Can I what baby?” Nicole questioned “tell me what you want?”

“Fast and hard... please, I need you to fuck me... I want to be able to feel you” Waverly panted out as her hand slipped between them and she felt how wet Nicole was.

Nicole flipped their positions and smiled down at brunette

“I think that can be arranged...”

***

“Nicole...” Waverly said quietly. They had spent the morning reacquainting themselves with one another-and whilst neither woman wanted to admit there had been a void in their relationship recently, they both felt the connection return to them.

“Yes baby” Nicole replied sleepily, gently kissing her girlfriends collar bone.

“Can we talk about getting a house together soon please...”

Nicole sat up and rested on her elbow so she could look at the brunette.

“Whenever you want to baby-I’m just waiting for you...”

“I want to wake up with you every day... I want to fall asleep like this... I miss you so fucking much when I’m not with you... I’ll talk to Jandro and we’ll figure out if we think Carlos is ready...”

“I think that sounds fair” Nicole replied

“I think he’s ready Nic, but I have to involve Jandro”

“I know, and I think it’s only right that you do...” Nicole agreed “he’s his father Waverly, you should make this decision together”

“We should, all three of us, should make this decision together” Waverly corrected

“We then” Nicole said with a smile “the three of us will”

The taller woman fell back into her previous position, and kissed Waverly’s collar bone once again, as Waverly pulled the redhead closer.

“Wynonna wants mamma to move in...” she said quietly “and I know I should want her to... but I just don’t.... I don’t want her here...”

Waverly waited for Nicole to offer an opinion, but when one didn’t come, she pushed on with her concerns

“It’s like, we JUST got back to being us, you know? It was so shitty between us for so long, and I just... I don’t want anything rocking the boat... do you think that’s selfish?”

“No baby” Nicole replied immediately “I think that with everything you guys have been through, it makes total sense you don’t want anything to jeopardise that”

“Really?” Waverly asked-vulnerability evident in her voice

“Yes really... but I think that Wynonna has a different outlook and you guys need to talk to each other about all of it before a decision is made...”

Waverly hummed as she mulled over Nicole’s reasoning. She knew Wynonna and her girlfriend had likely talked about the situation, but she also knew that she would never ask Nicole to break Wynonna’s trust.

“Is Jandro all set for the weekend?” Nicole asked after a couple of minutes.

Carlos’ dad and Waverly had worked out a way for Carlos to see his father as often as possible. They split their time sharing the travel, and Alejandro was flying in on Thursday night to spend a long weekend with the Earp’s. Waverly was relieved that her ex-partner and her now lover got on-both recognising that Waverly Earp was going to forever be in love with Nicole Haught.

“Yeah, Nonna is picking him up from the airport-he’ll be late though so he’s going straight to the Wainwright”

“Okay, great... can you... I mean if you wanted to, you and Carlos could stay with me Thursday and Jandro could come for breakfast-he can then take Carlos to school”

“That would be really great actually... I have a late class Friday, so the three of us could sit down and talk about logistics” Waverly said “I want us to be living together as soon as possible”

Waverly felt Nicole squeeze her torso, pulling herself even closer to the brunette. She shuffled her body down so she was eye to eye with the redhead.

“I’m going to spend the rest of my day showing you exactly how much I’ve missed you...”

Nicole laughed lightly and kissed her, Waverly smiling into the kiss and slipping her leg over Nicole’s hips so she was once again straddling her girlfriend

“And I’m going to take my fucking time doing it” Waverly breathed into Nicole’s ear before she made an agonisingly slow descent down her girlfriends body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a TW in this one around the Earp sisters childhood with Ward so please be careful when reading
> 
> You're all lovely, thanks for the continued love people
> 
> Dx

Michelle Earp was a woman who commanded respect when she walked into a room. The brains of Waverly and the fierceness of Wynonna, Nicole wasn’t sure whether she should feel scared or safe when the older woman appeared in front of her-so Nicole did what she did best-she continued reading her book and barely looked up as the dusty blonde approached.

“This your place?” The older woman asked abruptly.

“Yes it is” Nicole replied over her glasses

The woman in front of her started to look around aimlessly “Nicole right?”

“Yes”

“Huh...” Michelle hummed out with a nod.

Nicole watched her for a moment, trying to decipher exactly what that noise meant-but when nothing else came from the woman, she turned her attention back to the novel in front of her.

“Say Nicole, maybe you could answer something for me...”

The redhead placed her bookmark on her page and took her glasses off “I can try...”

“Well, my sister calls me and tells me she’s getting married and that she was telling the family Saturday-I show up and there YOU are... and when I asked Alice who you were-she told me you were her auntie Nic... which is funny, because I don’t remember giving birth to four kids”

“I think perhaps you need to talk to your daughters” Nicole said after a pause.

“I’m asking you”

“And I’ve given you my answer, you want to know more, talk to your daughters” Nicole replied “now if you want to buy a book or a piece of art, I can help you-otherwise, feel free to look around”

Michelle looked momentarily startled, but quickly covered it up with a look of indifference “I never thought Wynonna would end up with a woman”

“Like I’ve said... talk to your daughters” Nicole said as she stood from her stool and looked the woman in the eye. Michelle raised her hands in surrender and started to walk towards the door.

“Just tryin’ to figure some shit out... thought you could fill in the gaps...”

“With respect Michelle, there’s a hell of a lot more needed than just filling in the gaps” Nicole bit back. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t like the woman in front of her, but there was something off with her manner, and Nicole couldn’t put her finger on what.

She waited until the older woman had left the shop before picking up her phone and calling Waverly-relief washing over her when the phone was answered within two rings.

“Hey baby, what’s up?”

“Your mom just came by...” Nicole replied nervously.

“Did she... what did she want?” Waverly asked.

“She wanted to know who I was and why I was there on Saturday”

“Okay” Waverly said “and did you tell her?”

“No, no, I didn’t tell her anything... I said she needed to talk to you two... I didn’t want to, well... you know... out you...”

“Out me? Baby, I am out... the whole world knows I’m your girl... why would it matter to me whether she knows or not?” Waverly said, a smile evident in her voice.

“Well...” Nicole started to say, before realising she had no reply “I don’t know... it’s not my news to tell... plus, she thinks I’m with Wynonna...”

The pause was so long, Nicole started to think that her girlfriend was no longer on the line. Until she heard the laugh. A big, loud, belly laugh.

“It’s not funny” Nicole huffed, which only appeared to make matters worse. The door to the shop opened and Carlos ran in at full speed, throwing himself at Nicole’s legs and squeezing tightly.

“Hey buddy... you have a good day at school? Where’s your mamá?” She asked as she heard Waverly’s laughter from the street.

“It’s not funny” Nicole said again to her girlfriend once they were standing in front of each other

“Oh god, it is so, so funny Cole...”

“What’s funny?” Alice asked from behind her aunt, making the smaller woman jump

“Mamma thinks Cole and your mom are together” Waverly replied

“Well there was that one time...”

“ALICE” Nicole all but shouted

“What?” Waverly asked, sobering quickly

“Nothing” Nicole said “nothing at all”

“Did you... did you and Wynonna...”

“Of course not” Nicole tried for reassure her girlfriend.

“Alice... watch your cousin for a minute” Waverly replied after a pause “office. Now.”

Nicole closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose “Waverly...”

“Now Nicole” Waverly said sharply.

Nicole followed Waverly into her office and closed the door softly, biding her time to get the right words in order.

“Look... when you left, I was a mess-you know that... anyway... one night, I got drunk and I...”

“Fucked my sister?”

“What?! God no Waverly, no... I kissed her... it lasted about 3 seconds before I realised what the fuck I was doing and I stopped...”

“Is this before or after you told her she had a top shelf ass?”

“After... she took...” Nicole started to say but then stopped “wait... how did you know that?”

Waverly smiled at her impishly “I knew about that kiss approximately twenty minutes after it happened you idiot”

“Then why...”

“Sometimes that teenager needs to realise she has to think before she speaks”

“That is... sneaky” Nicole said, a small smirk beginning to appear on her lips.

“Well I am sneaky... Sit in the chair”

“What?”

“Sit in the chair” Waverly repeated-placing a kiss to Nicole’s jaw between every word. Nicole swallowed hard but dutifully obeyed. She watched as the brunette moved swiftly to the door and turned the lock. The redhead couldn’t help but take a sharp intake of breath as her girlfriend slowly turn towards her and began to cross the office to where Nicole was sitting.

Waverly knelt down in front of her-reaching for the taller woman’s belt and snapping it open quickly, immediately following the action up with popping open the button of her fly

“Waverly... what are you doing?”

“Raise up so I can take these down” Waverly replied

“Waves...” Nicole started to protest, but as she did so, she made the fatal mistake of looking down at her girlfriend-on her knees in front of her, pupils blown and lips parted in anticipation.

“Up” Waverly said simply, and Nicole found herself powerless to resist. The brunette made light work of Nicole’s jeans and before Nicole could catch her breath, her girlfriend was flattening her tongue against her sex and running it slowly up from her entrance to her clit. She breathed out quietly, whispering Waverly’s name and running her fingers through long brown hair.

Waverly hummed in satisfaction as she felt Nicole’s fingers tighten-which sent a shiver directly to the redhead’s core.

Waverly didn’t stop. She never stopped-not once she had started and Nicole only encouraged her to match the tempo of her hips.

One of the things Nicole loved to do most was tease Waverly Earp-but hands down, her absolute favourite thing was when Waverly just couldn’t control herself, and as Nicole’s body started to shake and she had to bite her hand to stop from crying out, Nicole gave silent prayer to anyone that would listen for the goddess that was on her knees in front of her.

Waverly slowed and began to gently clean up the mess she had made of Nicole, and as the redhead tried to catch her breath, she reluctantly had to pull Waverly away, whispering “too much baby” through a gasp. Waverly rested her head against Nicole’s left thigh and smiled up at her, a satisfied look on her lips.

“I can’t believe you just did that” Nicole said with a slight laugh “What has gotten in to you?”

“I need an excuse to go down on my girlfriend?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow

“Absolutely not” Nicole chuckled “but we’ve had more sex in the last 24 hours then we have in four months.... I just... I wasn’t expecting it I guess... come here”

Waverly got up from the floor and sat down on Nicole’s lap-the taller woman snaking her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her as close as she could

“I love you Waverly Earp”

“I love you too...” Waverly replied quickly. The brunette ran her fingers into Nicole’s hair and pulled the woman to her lips, kissing her slowly and deeply. Nicole whimpered as she felt Waverly’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip and squeezed her waist tightly.

“Stay with me tonight” Nicole said-more of a statement than a request.

“I’d love to... I always have a bag packed in the trunk”

“Do you?” Nicole asked

“Of course I do... I’m a planner baby” Waverly chuckled “do you have any food in?”

“Not a lot...” Nicole replied sheepishly

“That’s okay, we’ll go to the store”

As Waverly stood, Nicole suddenly felt exposed with her jeans around her ankles, so she followed suit and stood to re-dress herself.

“I can’t believe you just did that” the redhead repeated to herself quietly.

Waverly turned to her and smiled “I’ve got to keep you on your toes...”

“You certainly do that Waverly Earp” Nicole replied as she did her jeans up and smoothed her hair. She reached in to her desk drawer and pulled out a couple of wipes, handing one over to the smaller woman with a grin.

“You probably need one of these”

“If I didn’t have to go back out there and be a mom and an aunt, I’m not sure I’d take one... I like having you on my lips”

“Jesus Waverly, what are you trying to do to me?” Nicole breathed out.

The brunette pulled the taller woman down to her and kissed her fiercely “I love you” she said again

“I love you too” Nicole replied with a smile “now wipe me off your face so we can both go back out there as if we’ve just been talking”

Waverly huffed some air out, but did a good job of cleaning herself up before gently laying another kiss to Nicole’s lips, unlocking the door and striding out, calling for Carlos and leaving the shop seemingly before Nicole could even catch her breath.

***

“I hate to ask darlin’, but Randy and I need to talk to the caterers” Gus said to her youngest niece in a tone that could only be described as guilt laden. Gus had caught Waverly at the school gates and asked her to work a shift at Shorty’s that night-and despite Waverly feeling like it was the last thing she wanted to do, she plastered on her best smile and agreed immediately. She took Carlos’ hand and walked him to her car, opening the door and watching her son jump into the back with an absent smile on her face.

“bebé, no voy a estar un segundo, solo tengo que llamar a Cole“ Waverly explained as she pulled her phone out and closed the door. She dialled Nicole’s number and sighed in frustration when it went straight to voicemail. She tried the shop, and couldn’t help but smile when the redhead picked up and asked her how she could help.

“I have some good news and some bad news... which one do you want first” Waverly started immediately.

“Err... bad news”

“I have to work a shift at Shorty’s tonight so it’s just you and Carlos for the evening”

“I said bad news first”

“Cute” Waverly said with an eye roll

“Sorry, and what’s the good news?” Nicole asked with a light laugh

“I have to wear one of those incredibly tight and short t-shirts... if you play your cards right, I’ll wear it home”.

Waverly grinned when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

“I feel like this is a win for me on both counts... what time do you start?”

“Six... I’ll swing home and grab our weekend bag’s so I don’t have to go back to the homestead at all this weekend”

“Is Jandro in the air?” Nicole asked

“Yep, Wynonna is picking him up so I think he’ll be here by nine-I’ll tell him to come to Shorty’s for some food and a catch up-I shouldn’t be too late though...”

“That’s okay, Carlos and I can watch a film and then have an early night”

“I’m sorry baby” Waverly said quietly “I don’t mean to use you as a baby sitter”

“Okay, two things” Nicole replied, a hint of a smile in her tone “one, Carlos is excellent company and I love spending time with him and two, if we’re going to live together, you’ve got to be okay with this happening all the time...”

“Say that again”

“All the time”

“The other bit” Waverly breathed out wistfully.

Nicole laughed lightly whilst there was some rustling and the closing of a door in the background.

“When we live together” Nicole said softly “I will be looking after Carlos all the time-because, Waverly Earp, he is already as much part of me and my family as you are...”

Waverly smiled down the receiver “God I love you”

“I know... now hurry up and get here so I kiss that smile right off your face”

“That’s not a responsible thing to do in front of a child Nicole”

“So we’ll give him some matches to play with” Nicole replied “drive safe”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Waverly knew Nicole loved Carlos unconditionally, but it still made her heart burst to hear the older woman speak about him in such a way. She climbed into the car and headed toward the homestead-a smile on her face and a fluttering in her heart that had her feeling 21 all over again.

***

Shorty’s was exactly the same-the same men propping up the bar, the same jukebox in the corner and the same greasy food served in baskets. Waverly tried to keep her time there to a minimum, wishing to keep the past exactly where it belonged. She was halfway through her shift when the doors opened and her sister and ex-partner walked in-both looking exhausted, but for very different reasons. Waverly walked round to the front of the bar and embraced her friend, smiling warmly as she neared him and falling into his arms easily.

“How was your flight?” She asked as soon as they’d pulled away.

“Long, but comfortable... this is new” Jandro said indicating the t-shirt, a teasing tone to the statement and a smile on his face.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Waverly laughed “do you guys want beer?”

“God yes” Wynonna replied as she all but slumped into a chair at the bar

“Thank you again for collecting me Wynonna... I could have got a cab” Alejandro said, concern evident in his voice

“Absolutely not... family don’t take cabs”

“Well it’s appreciated” he replied as he joined the older woman at the bar. Waverly poured them both a beer and then continued with her evening, stopping to chat to the pair whenever she got the chance.

Eventually Alejandro sloped off to the Wainwright and Wynonna made her way back to the homestead leaving Waverly to close up and head to Nicole’s. She was seeing off the last of the patrons when Gus came through the door, Michelle Gibson in tow.

Waverly locked eyes with the woman for only a moment before turning on her heel and walking away.

“Waverly...” Michelle started as the smaller woman headed towards the office at the back of the bar. It wasn’t that Waverly didn’t want to talk to Michelle, it was that she was so angry, she didn’t know where to start. She grabbed her stuff and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Pushing her shoulders back, she walked into the bar and smiled at her aunt.

“I’m off, I’m meeting Jandro in the morning for breakfast so need to try and get some sleep”

Gus nodded her head, her gaze never leaving Waverly’s “Did he land okay?”

“He did... Nonna picked him up from the airport-they were here until about half an hour ago” Waverly replied.

“Are you driving back to the homestead?” Michelle asked tentatively.

“No”

“Well where are you staying? There’s room with me if...” Michelle started to reason before being cut off by sister.

“Waverly will be staying with...”

“It’s none of your damn business where I’m staying” Waverly spat out “you lost the right to ask me that the minute you left us”

“Waverly... you don’t... you don’t know what it was like...” Michelle started to say.

“Don’t I? DON’T I?! Who the hell do you think he took his belt to after you left?” Waverly exploded “You left three of us there... you knew full well what he was like and you just left. And What? You think he eased up after you’d gone? It’s a wonder Wynonna can stand straight the pounding her back took from his belt...”

“Waverly...” Gus tried to sooth.

“NO Gus... Someone has to be fucking honest with her” the smaller woman all but shouted. She inhaled deeply and collected herself “If you think for one minute you can just come back here and pick up a ready-made family then you’re more clueless than I thought. I don’t owe you anything and I’m damned if I’m going to be made to feel like I should feel sorry for you-I’m sorry you had a shitty husband, really I am-but you left us with an even shittier father and that’s fucking unforgivable” 

Waverly took another deep breath as she turned to face her aunt “I really am pleased for you that she’s back Gus, and I hope she and Wynonna get whatever it is they need from each other... but for me... we’re done”.

She pulled her jacket on and marched towards the door, flinging it open and slamming it closed behind her. She felt wound up and in desperate need to clear her head. She quickly walked to her car parked at the back of Nicole’s shop and slid in behind the wheel. Realising she didn’t actually want to drive anywhere, Waverly took out her phone and called Nicole to see if her girlfriend was awake. She drummed her fingers on the car steering wheel as she listened to the monotonous tone, sighing heavily when it rang out to voicemail.

Feeling angry and frustrated, she tapped out a message and waited to see if she’d get a reply, relief flooding her when she saw the three small dots appear almost immediately. Grabbing her bag, Waverly quickly got out of the car and made her way back onto Main Street and walked quickly and decisively towards the Wainwright and to the whisky that now awaited her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday...

Nicole woke up to the usual tapping to her forehead. She inhaled deeply and opened one eye to find the little man in front of her with a quizzical look on his face.

“M’nin’” Nicole muttered sleepily

“Where’s mamá”

“What?” Nicole replied as she turned to her side and realised that the bed hadn’t been slept in on Waverly’s side “let me check my phone”

She sat up and grabbed her cell, noticing immediately a missed call at just before midnight. Nicole glanced at Carlos and realised that the frown he wore had turned to worry, so Nicole did the only thing she could do. She sent a quick text to Waverly asking where she was and then she turned to the little boy and lied. She smiled first at the phone, and then at Carlos.

“She’s fine-your auntie Nonna dragged her back to the homestead for the night...”

Carlos rolled his eyes, but seemed happy enough “Is papi taking me to school?”

“He certainly is-but not before you’ve washed and had your breakfast, so we better get a wriggle on” Nicole replied with a huge grin.

She jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe from the wardrobe. They made their way downstairs and Nicole ordered Carlos to the bathroom to wash whilst she set up breakfast. She was just pouring him some juice when the elevator doors opened and Waverly walked in. 

Nicole sighed with relief as soon as she saw the brunette, but her face fell the instant she clocked Alejandro walk in behind her. Nicole liked the man, she really did. But the sight in front of her gave her pause. A knot blew up in her stomach, and she felt her throat constrict. She wasn’t usually a jealous woman, but try as she might, she couldn’t help but jump to the worst possible conclusion.

Deciding she wouldn’t let her jealousy show to the man in front of her, she plastered on her best fake smile and was about to speak when the bathroom door opened and Carlos flew out, shouting ‘papi’.

“It’s good to see you Jandro, how was your flight?” Nicole eventually asked

“It was long... but good thank you... how are you Nicole? Waverly has told me your news-there’s much to discuss, but I am happy for you both”

Nicole frowned and looked across at her girlfriend, registering the dark circles under her eyes and her furrowed brow.

“Mamá you look tired” Carlos suddenly said, bringing Waverly out of her haze and demanding she shift her focus to him. 

“I am tired... Papi is going to take you for breakfast before school okay so mamá and Nicole can get ready for the day... does that sound like a good plan?”

Carlos cheered, which Alejandro joined in with and if Nicole wasn’t feeling quite so sick, she probably would have laughed at-but as it was, she felt so nauseous she had to sit down at the kitchen table. 

Before she could really register what was happening, Carlos was flinging his arms around her and scampering off to the diner, his father in tow and leaving nothing but deathly silence in its wake.

“Nicole... I...”

“Did you fuck him?” Nicole asked, cutting her girlfriend off and startling even herself with her tone.

“Did... Did I fuck him?” Waverly repeated “Are you kidding?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Do I look like I fucked him?” Waverly bit back “How could you ask me that? Don’t you trust me?”

“What am I supposed to think?” Nicole defended

“I don’t know Nicole, maybe are you okay Waverly? Or... or what the hell happened last night? But not that I...” Waverly said exasperatedly “Jesus...” 

“Okay, so what the hell happened last night Waverly? I wake up and you’re not here, no text to tell me what’s happened...” Nicole snipped out, standing up and walking over to the kitchen 

“I had a fight with Michelle and wasn’t ready to come to bed. I tried calling to see if you were up, but guessed you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you. I went to the Wainwright, had too many whisky’s and crashed in Carlos’ bed...”

“Why didn’t you text?”

“Because I was drunk Nicole and my battery died... do you seriously think that I’d cheat on you? I mean REALLY?”

“No, not really... but for fucks sake Waverly...” Nicole replied exasperatedly “you can’t just disappear for the night with your ex-boyfriend and not expect me to be a little bit fucking pissed with you”

“How many times Nicole, Jandro is my best friend” Waverly yelled “be pissed with me all you want-shout at my drunk ass and tell me to grow the fuck up, but if you don’t trust me, I don’t think we can get passed that” 

“I do trust you” Nicole said quickly “I DO... but... fuck...”

“I stayed out, got really drunk, and my phone ran out of fucking battery...”

“Okay” Nicole breathed out quietly trying to bring some calm to the conversation “it’s okay”

“It’s not okay Nicole, but it’s not cheating”

Nicole nodded her head in agreement and swallowed “I know... I’m sorry...” 

Waverly shook her head and huffed out some air in frustration

“Don’t be sorry, please don’t apologise...” her girlfriend said as she took a tentative step forward and continued “I’m sorry... I’m sorry I stayed out last night, I didn’t intend to, I just had a shitty end to my day and needed to take some time. I didn’t want to wake you or Carlos and to be honest, I didn’t really want to talk about it at all. I drank too much and just tried to forget about this whole mess...” she said by way of explanation. 

Nicole nodded her head slightly as she let the words sink in.

“So what DID you talk about?” Nicole asked eventually as she too took a step towards her girlfriend.

“You mainly... well you, us, this situation... and he talked about Olivia and how they’re doing-he seems really happy-definitely the happiest I’ve seen him-and I think that was why he was so receptive to us moving in together” Waverly explained. 

Waverly took a deep breath and then continued “I told him...”

Nicole took another step towards the smaller woman and slowly reached out her hand 

“You told him what?” The redhead asked gently as she laced their fingers together

“I told him I want to marry you... I told him I was going to ask you to be my wife” 

“What?” 

“I want to marry you... I didn’t plan on asking you quite like this... and I don’t want to tell anyone until after Gus and Randy do it-I don’t want to steal their thunder or anything... but I want to marry you Nicole... and I know it’s complicated, but... Jandro... he’d be my best man you know, and I just needed to talk to him about it... and I’m sorry I fucked up and didn’t tell you where I was-I honestly didn’t think I’d end up getting quite so drunk... it was just... I’ve had a rough week and I needed to escape it all...”

“Yes” Nicole interrupted 

“What?” Waverly said mid flow

“Yes, I’ll marry you”

Waverly let out a huff of air and nodded her head “okay... good...”

Nicole took the final step towards the brunette, bringing their bodies flush to one another and cupping her face

“No more staying out and not telling me” she all but ordered with mock severity

“I promise” Waverly replied, gripping the taller woman’s waist. Nicole nodded her approval and then pulled her girlfriend in for a fierce kiss. 

It was as if a switch had been flicked between them, as they frantically moved through the apartment moulded together-never breaking contact and banging into furniture. Settling for the couch, Nicole all but threw Waverly on to it and almost pounced as she joined the smaller woman. 

“What if someone comes up?” Waverly gasped out as Nicole pulled her shirt off and attacked her neck

“Fuck ‘em” Nicole growled. The truth was, the only people that had passcodes and fobs were Alice, Wynonna and Waverly-if someone was in the shop, they could just key in the code-but as the shop wasn’t open yet, they’d have to use the back entrance-and Nicole knew full well that both the other Earp women were nowhere near her apartment at that moment.

When Nicole was younger, she could have picked Waverly up and walked her up the stairs with no problem-but the injuries her body sustained the night Owen Mathers almost killed her, rendered her unable to do such activities. So instead she rid her girlfriend of her clothes and took her right there on the couch. 

Waverly didn’t hold back either, encouraging the almost desperate rhythm Nicole had set between them-claiming one another as their own. Their orgasms were quick, intense and together, and they only caught their breaths once both women were sated, finally collapsing against one another on the couch and gasping for air.

They lay still, entwined with each other, feeling like they’d gone through a battle and come out the other side. And not for the first time that week, Nicole caught herself thanking whomever was out there for bringing Waverly back to her.

“I love you” Waverly said with a sigh, bringing Nicole out of her thoughts 

“I love you too... I can’t believe you want to marry me”

“I can’t believe you’re surprised... I’ve wanted to marry you since before it was legal” Waverly retorted.

“Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t change a thing... but fuck me it’s taken us an age to get here” Nicole replied softly.

“You wouldn’t change a thing?” Waverly questioned.

“Well no... if I changed something, then we wouldn’t have Carlos-and now I have him in my life, I can’t imagine it without him”

Waverly hummed her acknowledgement and kissed Nicole’s collarbone. 

“I love how much you love him” she said softly.

“I do love him... I love him like he was mine Waverly... I think he’s wonderful” Nicole sighed out. Waverly pulled her closer and softly hummed again.

“I know you do... and that’s one of the best things about you Nicole Rayleigh Haught... your capacity to love is extraordinary to me”

“He makes it easy Waverly” Nicole replied. And she meant it. If she and Waverly were ever to raise a child together, she couldn’t have asked for a better one. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed, knowing she had to get up and open the shop.

“I hate that I can’t do this all day” The redhead said as she wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette.

“I know...” Waverly replied before starting to laugh

“What’s so funny?” 

“You said yes” the brunette said simply “which means we’re getting married”

“We are...” Nicole agreed with her own chuckle “I’m going to be your wife”

“Say that again” Waverly breathed out, the atmosphere shifting instantly from light to electric.

“I’m going to be Nicole Rayleigh Earp” the redhead whispered, peppering Waverly’s torso with feather light kisses

“You want to be an Earp?”

“Why not? The Haught’s never did anything for me, and everyone I love is an Earp” Nicole said as she continued her descent. 

“I like the idea of being a Haught...”

“So we’ll be Haught Earp’s... whatever you want” Nicole replied, pausing where she was and resting her chin on Waverly’s belly button. Waverly hummed her agreement and ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair absentmindedly. Nicole watched her girlfriend thinking for a moment before carrying on her journey.

“I thought you had to open up?” Waverly breathed out as Nicole swiped her tongue across the brunette’s hip bone

“I think I can be a little late...” Nicole replied, slowly making her way towards her final destination.

***

Nicole was sitting in her armchair about to tuck into a sandwich when the doors to the elevator opened and Wynonna Earp breezed in looking happier than she had done in months.

“Whose got two thumbs and as just caught their witness…” the brunette announced

“Wy, that’s amazing” Nicole said immediately “How the hell did it happen?”

“Stupid idiot got a speeding ticket. I traced the ticket to the town and caught a break with the local motel” Wynonna explained as she threw herself on the couch and took one of Nicole’s sandwiches off the plate in front of her “Why is this couch wet?”

Nicole grinned at her friend who jumped up quickly in disgust.

“You pair of fucking animals” Wynonna shouted incredulously.

“Hey now, we had good reason…” Nicole retorted “we fought and had to make up”.

“Why did you fight?”

“Your sister got drunk and didn’t come home last night” Nicole explained as she munched on her lunch.

“Where was she?”

“She stayed with Jandro” Nicole replied.

“She WHAT?”

“Will you relax, she got drunk and stayed in Carlos’ bed…” Nicole said with an eye roll.

“How are you so calm?”

“Because, Wynonna, we talked about it and I trust her”

“Well yeah, but… you know… what about the whole ex thing…” Wynonna asked

“Wynonna, my ex-wife and I went to Vegas last year to see a Britney tribute act…”

“Well that’s lesbians, y’all are always friends with your exes” Wynonna said

“Okay, first of all, offensive. And second of all, they are friends-my jealousy is not a reason to distrust…”

“But you had a fight?”

“We did, and then she called me out on my jealousy and we made up…” Nicole answered with a grin-omitting the most important aspect of their discussion “This is what a healthy relationship looks like”

“You and your healthy relationship make me sick” Wynonna announced with a wink “now eat that fucking sandwich-you and I are getting shit faced at Shorty’s this afternoon and then I’m going to pounce on a very sexy paramedic who has been far too patient with me”

Nicole laughed and stood up slowly. Whilst the swelling on her knee had gone down, she still needed to be careful on it, so she grabbed her stick and used it as she walked over to the kitchen to clear away her lunch.

The friends made their way down to the shop and Nicole checked in that her manager Jennie was okay to do the rest of the shift on her own. The shop was always quiet during the day and Nicole had made Jennie manager with the intention of taking a bit of a step back from it all. It certainly didn’t need two of them, and if Nicole was being honest, she liked the idea of being more of an overseer now rather than a worker.

Walking into Shorty’s, Nicole and Wynonna waved to a couple of the locals and headed straight for the bar, ordering a couple of beers and perching on the stools so they could chat to Gus and Randy Nedley. They both watched on as the older couple talked them through their colour schemes and plans for their upcoming nuptials, and Nicole couldn’t help the butterflies she got when she thought about her and Waverly doing the same. 

After several beers and five games of pool, Nicole and Wynonna were well on the way to being late afternoon drunk. Michelle Gibson had appeared at the bar sometime mid-way through their third game of pool, and although Nicole didn’t spare a glance towards the woman, she had the distinct impression she was being watched. 

Alejandro arrived with Carlos just before Waverly and Alice were due, so as soon as Wynonna had grabbed the little boy and dragged him to the juke box to pick a song, Nicole saw an opportunity to have a much needed conversation with the man in front of her.

“Nicole, I think we must talk about last night” Jandro said, catching the redhead off guard “I realised I don’t have your number, and if we learnt anything about Michelle Gibson turning up unannounced, it must be that those that love Waverly most in the world are able to keep each other updated”

Nicole smiled warmly at her companion “You’re absolutely right… I will admit Jandro, I didn’t take to Waverly staying with you particularly well this morning, but I am suddenly very glad that you’re here this weekend”

“I wish you could see yourself through her eyes Nicole, never have I seen two people more destined to be together… And I hear a very quiet congratulations are in order” he whispered “Your secret is safe with me Nicole, but I will say just this one thing… My son is happier and more confident than I have ever seen him, and I know that is in part to do with your influence. Thank you for looking after him so well, it is easier to be far away knowing he is so cherished”

Nicole was once again surprised by the man and his compliment, but recovered quickly and offered him a genuine smile and a tight embrace.

“Well this is new” Alice said from behind them, breaking the moment with her usual flair. 

Waverly followed her in moments later and scanned the bar for Carlos, her eyes barely landing on Michelle before moving on to her son and her sister across the room at the juke box. 

“How are you feeling?” Nicole asked her girlfriend with a smile

“I actually feel alright considering” Waverly replied. She put her bag down and ran her hand up Nicole’s arm “I want to take you for dinner though, if I can persuade you that is?”

Alejandro stood and smiled at the pair “I am going to back away from this before it becomes awkward… Carlos Vamos, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde” 

“Late for what?” Waverly asked

“We’re going to see a film” Jandro replied easily “Have a lovely evening ladies. Shall we come for breakfast in the morning?” 

“Yeah definitely” Nicole answered quickly

Carlos gave them both a big hug before he and Jandro disappeared, leaving the three Earp women and Nicole left at the pool table. Wynonna and Nicole finished their drinks, all deciding they’d had enough for the day. Nicole took Waverly’s work bag from her and threw it over her shoulder, which Waverly immediately took back and instead handed the redhead her stick. Waverly then stood on her tip toes and kissed Nicole gently, whispering an ‘I love you’ as they all headed for the door. Wynonna threw a goodbye to Gus, Randy and Michelle and Nicole couldn’t help but catch the look of surprise and then disappointment on Michelle’s face as Waverly linked their fingers and led them outside.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why aren’t you coming to the meal on Sunday?” Alice demanded as soon as she found Nicole reorganising the history section.

“It’s a Gus thing” Nicole replied without turning from her task

“So?”

“So I haven’t been invited” 

“That’s bullshit” Alice said as she took her coat off and set her bag down “You’re family”

“I know that Alice, but that doesn’t mean it’s a given I’m there” Nicole reasoned

“Bullshit”

“Can you please stop saying bullshit...”

“What’s bullshit?” Carlos asked out of nowhere. Nicole and Alice both looked at each other for help.

“It’s... it’s nothing Carlos, forget you heard it...” Nicole blustered.

“But what is it?” He asked again, clearly intent on pushing the matter.

“What’s what?” Waverly said, appearing behind her son, seemingly from nowhere.

“Cole said bullshit and now she won’t tell me what it means” Carlos informed his mother innocently

“Well that’s not quite...” Nicole started to say but stopped at the raised eyebrow her girlfriend threw her way.

“It’s a grown up way of saying it’s unfair” Alice said, stifling a laugh 

“You can just say it’s a swear word” Carlos retorted with a roll of his eyes. 

“What are we talking about?” Waverly enquired, trying to steer the conversation away from the current topic 

“Cole hasn’t explicitly been asked by Gus to the meal on Sunday so she’s saying she’s not coming” Alice answered before Nicole got the chance

“Okay” Waverly responded with a shrug

“What do you mean okay?” Alice said incredulously 

“Well I’ll check with Gus that it is open to partners and I’ll ask your mom if Jacks coming”

“This is bullshit” Carlos barked from between them all

“Thank you” Waverly said pointedly to Nicole

“Look...” The redhead bristled 

“Don’t even try it” Waverly cut her off “I’ll talk to Gus and let you know-I just assumed you were coming, but I guess I should check”

“Okay, but either way is fine”

“Either way is not fine” Alice corrected dramatically “If Michelle is going to be there, it’s only right she is” the teen followed up with a gesture towards the taller woman

“Wait, Michelle is going?” Waverly suddenly asked “Well then you’re definitely coming”

“Okay baby” Nicole shrugged

“So wait, I demand you come and it’s not appropriate-SHE says it and you’re all like ‘okay baby’.... UNBELIEVABLE”

“I can be very persuasive” Waverly cooed 

“Stop that immediately or imma throw up” Alice retorted

“Are you here for something in particular?” Nicole asked their niece, trying to take control of the situation

“I tell you something else that’ll make you want to throw up... she does his thing...”

“AND I’M DONE” Alice declared, grabbing her things and stomping off towards the office. Waverly cackled loudly as she watched the teen go, a devilish expression on her face.

“Must you?” Nicole stated with a slight chuckle and a shake of her head

“She gives as good as she gets and you know it” Waverly replied “in all seriousness, I’ll talk to Gus, but I would like you there with me on Sunday”

“Whatever you need” Nicole smiled softly. She laced their fingers together and led her girlfriend back towards the front of the shop so she could sit behind the counter.

“I’ve been thinking... there’s a History teacher position coming up at the high school and I think I’m going to apply” Waverly suddenly said, catching Nicole off guard.

“What? Why? I thought you loved your job?” 

“I do, I love it” Waverly answered quickly “but I don’t love the commute... I don’t love working late twice a week and spending my weekends reading essay after essay”

“You’ll have to do that if you’re a teacher though” 

“True, but not to university standard...” Waverly replied “do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“What? No Waves, I just... I’m just surprised is all” Nicole assured quickly “no, I think if it’s what you want, then that sounds great-I just... I don’t want you to get... bored I guess...” 

“How could I possibly get bored?” Waverly asked lightly

“You did before” Nicole said without thinking. Waverly shot her eyes to her girlfriend and huffed out some air

“Nice” 

“Wait, That’s not...” Nicole started to say before she was cut off by the opening of the door and Michelle Gibson walking in. 

Waverly took a deep breath and shook her head 

“We’ll pick this up later” the brunette replied “Carlos, come on we’ve got to go” 

Nicole stood helplessly as she watched her girlfriend leave the shop, her son following quickly behind her. She was about to go after the smaller woman when Alice reappeared and greeted Michelle Gibson with an over familiarity that left Nicole feeling very uneasy. She wanted to be pleased that the teen was getting to know her family, but if the redhead was being honest with herself, she wasn’t. 

“I’ll pick my bag up before the end of the night okay?” Alice all but instructed Nicole, bringing the shop owner out of her daze.

“Err... sure, I’ll see you later monkey” Nicole replied absentmindedly. 

“Bit old for pet names aren’t you?” Michelle asked as she and Alice walked towards the door. Nicole frowned as she watched the two women leave the shop and walk down the street, the door being closed behind them before Nicole could hear Alice’s reply. 

***

Waverly waited for the phone to be answered, muttering a ‘come on’ under her breath as she listened to the incessant ringtone. Just as she was about to give up, there was a click on the line and Chrissy Nedley’s voice filled her ear

“Waves? You okay” her friend asked immediately 

“Not really... I’m unreasonably pissed with my girlfriend and I need to get drunk and smoke a cigarette... you game?” 

“Err... sure” Chrissy replied “does Carlos want to stay here tonight?”

“That would be great, thanks Chris...” Waverly said with relief 

“Not at all... its nearly the weekend right?! Drop him here at six and we can all have dinner together if you like then head out and leave Perry to it”

“Perfect... Thank you”

“No worries at all-but Waves...” Chrissy began hesitantly “you guys are okay right? I mean, I’m not gearing up to be told you’re leaving her am I?”

“God no” Waverly assured her friend quickly “she just said something that hit home a bit too hard, and I need to vent about it before I say everything’s okay... we’re good, I just need to moan about my partner...”

“Oh well if that’s what we’re doing, I’ll bring a carton-Perry has been an absolute Saint this week and it’s gotten right on my tits” 

“I’ll see you at six” Waverly replied with a laugh “and thanks Chris... I already know I needed this night before it’s even started” 

The friends said their goodbyes quickly as Waverly watched Carlos on the swing. She smiled as his laughter filled the park and was so deep in thought she didn’t register someone was standing beside her until Champ Hardy said hello.

“Mind if I sit?” He asked 

Waverly greeted him kindly as she removed her bag from the bench to make room for Champ to sit down.

“How you doing?” He questioned with a smile “Cole told me about your mom...”

“Oh you know... not great...” Waverly replied shakily 

“Yeah... I’m sorry Waverly” he said with a small shake to his head “Lord knows you’ve gone through enough”

Waverly laughed drily and nodded her head “it’s not so bad... I’m where I want to be and, more importantly I’m who I want to be...”

“Amen to that” Champ agreed softly as he looked out across to the pair of children playing on the park “I always thought you and Haught would work it out... as soon as you left, I always felt like you’d come back here, come back to her...”

“Took me long enough” Waverly acknowledged quietly. smiling as she heard the man beside her chuckle.

“Way I see it... you’re both as bad as each other... or both as good I should say... I know she can be closed off, but in the ten or so years we’ve been hanging out, well I’ve never seen her so happy-I think that can go for even before you left too...”

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked

“You were always supposed to leave Waverly, even I knew that-and I knew very little back then... I’m guessing Haught knew it too” Champ said matter of factly “but she didn’t think you’d come back-and I think a part of her is scared she’s not enough... that she could never be enough to keep you here”

“That’s insane, I came back for her”

“I know that, and you know that, but Nicole... well I reckon with all that’s happened to her... she just doesn’t necessarily believe in fairy tales you know...”

Waverly sat dumbstruck by the man’s insight. She cleared her throat after a moment of taking in all her ex boyfriend, and seemingly now friend, had just said 

“When did you get so smart?” 

“Couple of minutes ago when I walked into the bookshop and found my very distressed friend sitting in her office thinking she’d fucked up...” Champ replied with a smile “do me a favour and go sort this out-I’ll watch these two”

Waverly nodded her head in agreement and stood, leaning into Champ and kissing his cheek lightly

“I find it very disconcerting that you’re talking so much sense” the brunette said drily

“I am not surprised to hear that darlin’” the man drawled, winking as he said it and earning an eye roll from the woman beside him

“Carlos, quédate aquí con Champ, solo necesito volver a la tienda para ver a Cole“ Waverly shouted over to her son, explaining to Champ she’d let him know she was going back to the shop and that he was to stay with Champ. He nodded his approval and continued to watch the children play as Waverly Earp scooped up her bag and marched back towards the shop.

***

Nicole was slumped in her chair when the entry bell rang and Waverly Earp appeared in her office doorway.

“I’m sorry” Nicole said immediately, staying seated behind her desk

“You don’t need to be sorry-I need to be clearer...” Waverly replied after a moment’s pause. She walked quietly into the back room and softly closed the door. “When I left, I did so because we both knew I needed more from this town. I wish you had come with me that day-more than anything, but you didn’t for the right reasons-and I don’t blame you for that” 

“Waves...” Nicole tried to interrupt

“No, please... let me finish...” Waverly cut in, positioning herself in between the taller woman’s legs and perching on the desk “You didn’t come with me, and that was the right decision... and sometimes I think about what our life would have been like if I’d just ignored Nonna and Randy and flown home after... after Owen attacked you... but I didn’t... and I can’t think about it too much because then I wouldn’t have Carlos...”

“We” Nicole said quickly “we wouldn’t have Carlos” 

Waverly let out a huff of air through a smile “Nicole, I need you to listen to me, and I need you to hear me... the reason I want to get a job here is because I want to be here. I don’t want to commute two hours a day, I don’t want to spend my weekends completely consumed by work. There is more to life than my work, YOU are more important than my work, Carlos is more important than my work, our life together is more important than my work... our life here is my priority Nicole. YOU are my priority”

“I don’t want you to feel stifled...”

“I won’t... Jesus Nicole, you’re going to be my wife-why wouldn’t I want to spend as much time as possible with you?”

“But what if you get bored?” 

“I look at Chrissy and Perry, and do you know what I feel?”

“What?” Nicole asked quietly

“Jealous. I’m jealous of what they have... and we’re so close to having it too Cole”

Waverly watched quietly as Nicole breathed out some air and nodded slowly 

“Okay” The redhead eventually said “I just don’t ever want to be a barrier to your brilliance”

“Nicole, you make me brilliant. YOU have never, ever been a barrier…”

The couple looked at each other for a moment before Waverly leant down and picked up her battered school bag and pulled out some papers

“I’ve been looking at houses, and I thought maybe we could go and have a look at a couple” she said hopefully

Nicole stood abruptly, towering over her girlfriend and cradling the smaller woman’s face in her hands “Move in with me. You and Carlos, move in with me here and we can start to live together now… I don’t want to wait any longer and I want to stop being so fucking respectful of everyone else’s needs”

“We’d love to…” Waverly replied “But what about Alice? It’s her room really…”

“I’ll talk to Alice. She barely uses it now anyway, and she can sleep in the lounge when she stays” Nicole said with a smile “I want you and Carlos here with me…”

“When?” Waverly questioned 

“As soon as possible”

“Okay… I’ll talk to Carlos and aim for a week Saturday” Waverly replied 

Nicole smiled down at her girlfriend “One of us has to tell Wynonna”

“Not it” Waverly said just a fraction before Nicole

“Damn it Waves” the redhead sighed

“She likes you more than me anyway” Waverly laughed 

“Well at least that’s true” Nicole grinned “Do you want dinner?”

“Nope, I arranged to go out with Chrissy and moan about you… although I don’t need to do that now, I think she needs to vent about Perry, so we’re going to get drunk and smoke cigarettes… but Carlos is staying with them, so how about I wake you up in that way you love when I get in?”

“Now that sounds like all sorts of delicious” Nicole breathed out, her lips almost touching her girlfriends. 

She was about to close the final distance when Waverly pecked her quickly and hopped off the desk 

“I have to go, Champ is watching Carlos and I need to grab some things from home before tonight…” the brunette said “But I’ll see you tonight”

“Have a good night baby” Nicole replied as she watched Waverly walk to the door. 

She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone, knowing that she needed to talk to Wynonna sooner rather than later. Nicole didn’t want Alice to feel like she was being replaced, but the redhead had spent so long her own, she needed to do what was right for her. Champ Hardy had said as much to her twenty minutes previously, when he’d wandered into the shop with Sammy to see if Nicole wanted to go for a game of pool and found her a mess behind the counter. He had led her through to the office, sat her down and given her the talking to that she needed. He’d gently taken her by the shoulders, looked her in the eye and told her she deserved to be happy, and that she had to do what was right for her and no one else. 

If Nicole had been told fifteen years ago that Champ Hardy would be her go to guy, then she wouldn’t have believed it, but as she waved her girlfriend off and back towards the park, Nicole realised that she once again had Champ Hardy to thank for some wise words and some sharp observations and she was hella grateful for both.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole decided the best way to approach the subject with Wynonna was via the usual tried and tested methods. She ensured her friend had a full belly and a drink in her hand before she broached the discussion. But, like so often, Wynonna surprised the redhead by cheering loudly at the news and making Nicole feel foolish for ever thinking she wouldn’t be on board with the idea. So that is how all the Earp’s found themselves loading up trucks and moving Waverly and Carlos from the Homestead into Nicole’s apartment the following Saturday. 

Carlos had been delighted with the idea of living closer to town and nearer the park, and once Nicole and Waverly had promised to take him back to the homestead every weekend so he could play in his beloved treehouse, he was so excited he had to be told to not pack his things immediately and instead wait for the weekend to arrive. 

Nicole took the step back from the shop like she had wanted, and, after a contract negotiation and a significant pay rise, Jennie took over the day to day management of the business, which allowed Nicole to be more present with childcare. She was delighted with the changes, and the only thing that put a dampener on it was Michelle Gibson. 

Waverly had held firm that she was not interested in having a relationship with the older woman, but Michelle would not be deterred. She was at every family gathering, she seemed to always be in Shorty’s and she had even turned up at Amelia Croftes birthday party, having been invited by Randy Nedley. The town had taken to the return of the youngest Gibson sister, and Nicole felt she alone was the only one to not be taken in by her soon to be mother in law. 

Wynonna was delighted. She spent as much time as she could with her mother, and Nicole often heard the sisters arguing about Waverly’s decision to keep away. Nicole had witnessed their first big argument and had steadfastly refused to be anywhere near either woman when they talked about it. This was their issue, and Nicole wasn’t getting involved. 

The summer months brought the heat with them, and Nicole’s joints eased as a result. She seldom needed her walking stick, although her limp was always prominent, and whilst her physio sessions had remained gruelling, the recovery of them became quicker. In short, Nicole Haught was happy. She had dreamed about a life with Waverly Earp, and now that she was living it, it was everything she had ever wanted it to be. 

The wedding of Gus McCready and Randy Nedley had suddenly crept up on all of them, and as Waverly, Nicole and Carlos had been at the homestead most Sundays, they had been present when Gus talked through the plans on how the older couple wanted the day to run. Nicole had readily agreed to help with decorations, and so had arranged with Champ Hardy that on this particular Friday afternoon, he would pick up Carlos so Nicole could meet with the pair to discuss their idea’s. 

Nicole walked over to the bar mid afternoon armed with a notebook and her trusty list of suppliers. She flung the door open and removed her sunglasses, noticing two things immediately. Wynonna, Alice and Michelle were in the corner playing pool with Randy Nedley, and Gus McCready was behind the bar looking less than impressed. Nicole glanced over to the group and then headed straight to Gus, smiling widely as she got there. 

“Hey Gus” Nicole greeted, bringing the older woman out of the daze she appeared to be in “You okay?”

“I’m fine” Gus replied, not unkindly “How’s the weather out there?”

“Cooling off now… I’ll take a beer though” Nicole said, trying to keep the woman’s eye from drifting over to the group now laughing and whooping at something neither of them could hear.

Gus shook her head slightly and set about pouring Nicole’s drink. The bar was typically quiet for an early Friday afternoon and so Nicole scooted her stool close to the bar hatch and pulled another round for Gus to use. She smiled gratefully when her drink was placed down in front of her, and reached for her wallet, only for the grey haired woman to wave her off. 

“Come and sit with me Gus, tell me what’s going on” Nicole said softly

“There’s nothing going on” Gus replied a little too quickly. Nicole quirked her eyebrow and the older woman sighed and sat down next to her “Don’t get me wrong… I love her… but I wish Randy didn’t love her quite as much as he does”

“Oh Gus you know that’s not true… he adores you” Nicole tried to reason

“I know that darlin’, he does absolutely adore me… but you and I both know he’s not in love with me… That man has always had eyes for my sister…”

“Then why did you ask her here?” Nicole asked softly “I mean, if you know how Randy feels, why would you invite her to be a part of this?”

“I didn’t” Gus answered truthfully “I phoned her and told her I was getting married. She wasn’t even that interested until she heard to who… My sister has always basked in the attention of men… I had no idea she would show up”

Nicole nodded her head in understanding. The redhead had always had good instincts when it came to reading people-and it would seem her gut was right again.

“What do you want me to do? I can go over there and get him?”

“You shouldn’t have to” Gus replied sadly

“No I shouldn’t, but I will” Nicole countered

“Don’t worry, he’ll come back soon enough…” 

“I tell you what… why don’t you go and enjoy the last of the sun? Carlos is at the park with Champ and I can manage this place until shift change… if anyone asks-which I am sure they will- I’ll say you’ve had to nip home for something…”

Gus smiled at her and shook her head slightly “You know, I regularly thank whoever’s out there that you are one of my girls… You’re a hell of a woman Nicole Haught”

“Some sun will bring you back to your senses Gus” Nicole reasoned with a grin “And I’m guessing it’ll bring him back to his…”

Gus nodded her head in agreement. She leant over and kissed Nicole on the cheek, patting her arm gently and disappearing out the back of the bar. Nicole watched her go and then walked behind the counter and to the taps to pour stupid Carl another drink and to collect a couple of the empties left by the lunchtime crowd. 

Nicole had really, really hoped that Randy Nedley would notice that his fiancée had disappeared. But he didn’t. In fact, none of the group realised Nicole was behind the bar until Alice looked across and caught sight of her aunt chatting easily to Beth Gardiner and her friend who had come in for a mid afternoon drink. Nicole caught the youngster heading towards her, so excused herself and headed toward the hatch.

“What are you doing here?” Alice asked without preamble

“I could ask you the same thing” Nicole retorted. 

She couldn’t help but feel mildly uncomfortable that her niece was hanging out in a bar at such a young age. Wynonna had worked tirelessly to get her drinking under control, and Nicole couldn’t help but feel like her friend was about to go back down a path she had long since left behind.

“I had a free period this afternoon so Michelle suggested we have a family afternoon… You could join us if you want?”

“I’m looking after the bar for Gus” Nicole replied, noticing the rest of the group were now making their way towards her. Randy Nedley looked flushed, Michelle Gibson looked indifferent and Wynonna Earp looked completely sober-which was a tell tale sign that she wasn’t. 

“I didn’t know you were here” Wynonna said with a wide grin “Have you been here long? Where’s Gus?”

“She left about forty minutes ago” Nicole answered, smiling at her friend “I’m manning the fort until Jim gets here for the late shift”

“Should you be standing so much?” Wynonna asked to which Michelle Gibson let out a huff of air 

“You okay there Michelle?” Nicole queried with a slight tone

“Me? Oh I’m just fine Nicky…”

“Nicole is fine” Nicole replied quickly. 

“I meant no offence” Michelle pointed out as she raised her hands in surrender. It was a move she had done a couple of times to Nicole now, and it was fast becoming an unreasonable irritant for the redhead.

“It’s fine, I just don’t answer to Nicky”

“But you did…” Michelle said with a raised eyebrow

“Won’t do again” Nicole bit back. She hadn’t been called Nicky since her parents, and she couldn’t help but feel annoyed that Wynonna hadn’t jumped in to back her up.

“Mom’s right though, should you be standing so much?” Alice interjected, seemingly trying to move the conversation along

“I’m fine monkey, Jim will be here soon” Nicole reassured

“Where’s Gus gone?” Wynonna asked again

“She had to get home, we were meeting to discuss the wedding… weren’t we Randy” Nicole said pointedly

“Oh shit” the man mumbled “I totally forgot…”

Michelle giggled and put her arm around the retired sheriff “She’ll get over it Randy”

Nicole caught the frown on Wynonna’s brow as she watched the interaction and then turned back towards the redhead 

“Is Waves at home?” her sister asked

“She had a thing this afternoon, she’ll be swinging by here in about ten I think” Nicole answered vaguely. 

Waverly had interviewed for the History teacher position three months ago and had been offered the position immediately. She had handed her notice in at the university and was finishing up her final couple of weeks before breaking for the summer. The art of winding down was causing her to work later and later to ensure the term concluded successfully and her students felt as supported as she could possibly make them before she left. 

“Okay, well we need to grab something to eat and you, Randy Nedley, need to go and apologise to your fiancée, like STAT” Wynonna stated “Where’s little man?”

"With Champ… Wave’s is getting him and then coming here to say hello”

“Can we wait and see auntie Waves? It feels like I haven’t seen her for ages” Alice pleaded with her mother. 

Wynonna grinned at her daughter and nodded her head “Kid, it’s like you live inside my brain sometimes”

“You want another drink?” Michelle asked Wynonna

Wynonna paused and looked at the shelf behind Nicole’s head, and then glanced at Alice helping Randy into his coat “Nah, I’m good” 

Nicole smiled at her friend and then disappeared to top up Beth Gardiner and her friend still sitting at the other end of the bar, leaving the group to say goodbye to each other. Nicole was watching Randy Nedley make his way towards the exit when the doors flew open and Waverly Earp strode in, a scowl on her face and muttering to herself. Nicole watched, almost in slow motion as her girlfriend marched towards the man stumbling towards her and ferociously poked him in the chest. 

Carlos had scampered towards Wynonna, Alice and Michelle and stopped just as he got to them to acknowledge something Waverly had said quickly in Spanish. Nicole hadn’t caught it all, but the redhead was pretty sure she was reminding him to stay between his aunt and his cousin. 

“What the HELL do you think you’re playing at?” Waverly said loudly to the swaying man in front of her

“Now Waverly…” he started to say, but was cut off when the door to the bar opened once again and Chrissy Nedley stalked in with a similar look to her friend.

“What on EARTH has gotten into you” Chrissy started immediately. 

Nicole had often looked at Randy Nedley with jealousy. She had dreamt of being Sheriff of the little town that she loved so much, and when that was brutally taken away from her, she had struggled at first to let her mentor back into her life-her shame at ignoring orders and the aftermath he and his department had had to deal with had been something Nicole had wanted to bury in a box marked ‘do not open’. But right now, watching both women chastise him for his behaviour, Nicole had never been more grateful that she wasn’t in his shoes.

***

In the forty years Waverly had been on this earth, she had never been so disappointed in someone as she was with Randy Nedley. She and Chrissy had both read him the riot act, and then Waverly had watched as Chrissy led him from the bar and to her waiting car, so she could drop him at the McCready ranch and he could begin to repair the damage he had done. The behaviour was so out of character, she could only attribute it to one thing. He mother. She turned toward the three Earp women standing at the bar laughing and started to walk towards them, catching a glimpse of Nicole behind the bar showing Carlos how to use the soda tap and smiling at the intuitive nature of her partner. 

“Waves, where have you been?” Wynonna asked cheerily. Waverly was happy that her sister was so relaxed around their mother, and whilst they argued about why Waverly didn’t want to build a relationship with her, she wouldn’t begrudge her older sister the chance. 

“Working mainly” Waverly replied “I’ve had to wind down my classes for the summer and make sure my replacement has a detailed hand over”

“Replacement?” Michelle questioned suddenly. 

“Auntie Waves is going to teach high school here” Alice announced before Waverly could stop her. Wynonna put her arm around Waverly and kissed the side of her head sloppily.

“Nonna, I said I’d pick something up for Gus, can you give me a hand?” Waverly said softly. Wynonna frowned but kept her arm round her sister as they disappeared into the back office. Waverly closed the door and leant against it as she watched her sister sway slightly in the centre of the room.

“What does Gus need?” Wynonna asked confused.

“How much have you had to drink?” Waverly began.

“Not much” Wynonna shrugged “I’ve got a nice buzz, but I wouldn’t drive”

“Alice is here… why isn’t she in school?” Waverly questioned as she sat on the edge of Gus’s desk in the corner of the room.

“She had a free period” Wynonna defended “I don’t know where you’re headed with this, but back the fuck off before you go down a road you’re not ready for”

“What road is that then? The one where I point out she’s 17? Or that she doesn’t have free periods on a Friday afternoon? Or what about the classic how are you going to get home if you can’t drive?”

“I…” Wynonna started

“Come for dinner and stay with us”

“I can’t, I have plans with mamma” Wynonna retorted

“Alice can stay with us tonight and you can continue to do whatever it is you’re doing, and then tomorrow, you and I are going on a walk, and on that walk, we’re going to talk about why this has happened”

“Why what has happened? I’ve had a few drinks, what’s the big deal?” Wynonna demanded

“The fact that your daughter is in a bar with you in the middle of the afternoon when she should be in school and that you don’t think that’s an issue is precisely the reason why we need to talk about it” Waverly reasoned calmly “Nonna, I love you, and I love how good a mom you are, but this sucks and you know it…”

Wynonna huffed out some air and perched on the desk next to her sister, nodding softly in acceptance

“Okay, you’re right… Sorry…” the older woman offered with a half smile “I’ll cancel my plans and let’s have an Earp night tonight…”

“Haught Earp” Waverly corrected 

“Well obviously” Wynonna said with an eye roll

“No, I mean… I asked Nicole to marry me… We’re going to be Haught-Earp’s…”

“WHAT?” Wynonna exploded “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Nicole wanted to, but I wanted to wait until Randy and Gus got married-I didn’t want to steal their thunder… but judging by his behaviour this afternoon, I’d be surprised if they get that far…”

“What have I missed?” Wynonna asked confused “Gus was right here, why didn’t she just come over and get him?”

“I think the argument there is she shouldn’t have to” Waverly replied not unkindly “I’m not too sure what’s going on between her and Michelle, but something’s not right”

“Huh…” Wynonna offered as a reply “I hope you know baby girl that you are the most important person in my whole world… except for my kid. And your kid… I know its not always been perfect, but I’m so pleased you came home, and I got you back”

“I know Nonna… you too… you, me, Carlos, Alice and Nicole… I love our family”

The sisters sat quietly on the edge of the desk together, both lost in their own thoughts. Waverly was relieved Wynonna had understood where she was coming from, and whilst she knew it was a difficult conversation to have, the need to have it had far outweighed any discomfort that could have stemmed from it.

“So we’re not telling anyone about you two?” Wynonna asked suddenly “Like can I let on that I know?”

“Of course you can… Cole will be so relieved that you know… she hates keeping secrets from you” 

“She kept Champ Hardy a secret from me for years” Wynonna pointed out as she raised an eyebrow at her little sister

“To be fair, I don’t think any of us would have understood that friendship if we hadn’t seen it with our own eyes” Waverly retorted with a laugh “Come on then, lets go and grab some food and head home”

They both returned to the bar, relieved that the bar manager Jim had arrived and Nicole had been released from her duties. The redhead was standing at the jukebox with Carlos, deep in conversation over the next song to choose so Waverly stayed with her sister and put her arm around her niece.

“Rain check on tonight mamma” Wynonna said simply to the older woman. Michelle frowned slightly and then plastered on a smile. Waverly had seen that smile before. In her early twenties she had used the same smile often to mask how she was truly feeling. 

“Sure thing…” she replied with a shrug. Nicole and Carlos had re-joined them, Carlos having won on the song choice and had opted for a Taylor Swift classic that had Waverly Earp written all over it. Waverly gathered up hers and Carlos’ things and threw a half hearted farewell to Michelle as they headed for the door. 

“Bye Michelle” Waverly heard Nicole offer as she brought up the rear of the group

“So long Nicky” Michelle replied so quietly Waverly would have missed it if there hadn’t been a break in the music. 

Waverly swung round and headed back to the bar, dropping Carlos’ hand as she moved at lightening quick speed

“What did you just say?” Waverly demanded as soon as she stood in front of the older woman

“I was just…” Michelle started to defend

“Don’t EVER call her that again” Waverly said in a venomous, ice cold tone 

“I was only…” Michelle tried to reason

“Stop” Waverly cut in again “I don’t want to hear it” 

“Waves… It’s okay” Nicole assured her softly “Come on baby, let’s go…”

Waverly stood staring at her mother, unable to tear her steely gaze away from her.

“I was just trying to tease her… I apologise Nicole, I read it wrong” Michelle said genuinely 

“How about you take the apology and Michelle promises not to be a dick?” Alice suddenly reasoned softly from beside her, running her hand down Waverly’s arm and linking their fingers together so she could squeeze their hands “Come on Auntie Waves… it was a bad joke… Mamma has to get her shitty timing from somewhere right?”

“Right” Waverly replied, never taking her eyes from Michelle “Don’t do it again”

“I won’t, I promise” Michelle held her hands up in defeat

Waverly nodded in acknowledgement and then squeezed Alice’s hand tightly before she turned from the bar and walked to the door, closely followed by the rest of the group. Once they were outside, it was almost like they all collectively breathed a sigh of relief

“Well that was intense” Alice stated matter of factly “What a dick move”

“Alice” Nicole started to reason, aware that Wynonna had been quietly holding Carlos’ hand since the comment 

“I don’t know why she just did that… I’m sorry Nic” Wynonna said quietly “You specifically asked her not to…”

“What? When?” Waverly asked 

“Like literally 20 minutes ago…” Alice informed her “Just before you arrived”

“Look, she’s obviously trying to get closer to you Waverly and thought, I don’t know, banter with me might do it…” Nicole tried again “It’s not important okay… she won’t do it again and there’s no harm done” 

Waverly nodded her head and smiled softly at her love. Nicole’s generosity to others was one of the many, many things she loved most about the redhead. She shook her head slightly and took Nicole’s hand, standing up on her tip toes and kissing her lightly in response. 

“Gross” Alice muttered as she grabbed hold of Carlos’ shoulders and swung him round to face her “¿Pizza, helado y una película?”

“Sí, Señora” Carlos beamed back at his cousin

“What?” Wynonna asked 

“Pizza and Ice cream…” Nicole informed her friend with a chuckle

Waverly smiled at the interaction and reached for Carlos’ hand “Come on then, the sooner we order, the sooner we eat” 

The group made their way across the street and towards the shop, seemingly forgetting all about what had just happened. Waverly smiled along with them, but quietly promised herself to watch Michelle Gibson like a hawk. She felt, with every fibre of her being, that their mother was up to no good-and she needed to make sure that whatever happens, her sister wouldn’t end up damaged in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this has taken a while-lockdown has a lot to answer for!
> 
> Dx

Nicole had done many, many things in her life. But organising a bachelor party for a man in his 70’s was definitely a first. Wynonna had immediately tasked herself with helping, declaring to anyone that would listen that an afternoon of wine tasting followed by a quiet night at the local steakhouse was not what anyone actually wanted to do. 

Apart from every single person invited. 

Nicole had held firm and had eventually won out by bargaining that anyone that wanted to go on somewhere after dinner were at Wynonna’s mercy.

Nicole should not have been surprised that she had ended up at Pussy Willows. She knew as soon as Wynonna had been charged with the ‘after party’ that she was doomed for a night of half naked women now too young for her and bad shots of luminous liquid. She could have also predicted that almost all of the party would bow out and decide to head home after a pleasant day of grown up behaviour. No, Nicole shouldn’t have been surprised that she was currently sitting opposite a stage watching a woman twizzle round on a pole. But what Nicole had unequivocally not seen coming was that Waverly Earp would be sitting beside her with a handful of ones and a bottle of some sort of alcopop.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile as the smaller woman whooped and cheered through-out the performance and then stood up at the end and shouted ‘take my money’ at the top of her voice before flinging ones at the startled looking dancer. Wynonna had cackled loudly and hooked her arm around Waverly’s neck pulling her younger sister in and kissing her cheek fondly

“I’m buying a dance from her” Waverly declared dreamily as she leant her head drunkenly upon Nicole’s shoulder and squeezed the redhead’s thigh.

Nicole chuckled and kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head before replying “Okay baby”.

She glanced across the room and saw Michelle deep in conversation with Lonnie. From what Nicole could see, it looked like an intense sort of chat and incredibly out of place for such an establishment. Nicole had been surprised when Gus had forgiven Randy so easily a couple of weeks ago, but she knew relationships were complex and were rarely understood by those that weren’t actually in them. She had watched quietly as the Earp sisters ambushed Gus at the ranch and didn’t leave until they were satisfied the older woman was happy. Randy had pleaded with the McCready widow, and had been mortified when she had raised her concerns around her fiancé and her younger sister. The retired sheriff admitted that whilst the Gibson woman made him laugh, he hadn’t thought about Michelle romantically for over forty five years, and had assured Gus that the only Gibson woman he wanted to wake up with was the one he was standing in front of.

Waverly and Wynonna hadn’t let him get away so lightly, and Nicole had not been at all surprised to see his face pale and his nervousness increase as Wynonna Earp had given her shovel talk to the older gentleman. 

Nicole had done the sensible thing. She had taken Randy out of the town and away from prying eyes, and then she had asked him outright what the deal was. It was only then Randy admitted that he felt sorry for Michelle and that was the only reason he had welcomed her in so readily. Randy Nedley had been working with Ward and had seen first-hand the damage and destruction the disgraced lawman had brought to the Earp family. He had been deeply ashamed that his actions had resulted in hurting Gus, and had promised them all that it had not been what it had looked like.

Since then, Randy had been the most attentive of partners. He had turned up with flowers, he had tried, and failed, to cook several times, and Nicole had even walked in on them slow dancing in Shorty’s in the middle of a quiet Tuesday afternoon. Randy Nedley had fucked up. But Randy Nedley was now making up for that ill judgement as much as he possibly could, and Nicole believed that if Gus was happy, then who were any of them to police the relationship.

Michelle had been noticeably less present as well. She seemed to spend a lot of time talking to the locals, and a lot less time trying to win Waverly’s attention. The brunette had waved it off as a win, but Nicole was left perplexed. It made no sense that Michelle would suddenly just lose interest and Nicole couldn’t shake the feeling that the woman was up to something. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Nicole kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head and then whispered she was going to get another round in, smiling warmly as Wynonna and Chrissy praised her ingenuity and then immediately went back to goading Waverly on to buy herself a dance.

As she got closer to the bar, Nicole failed to notice a splash of liquid on the floor and found herself slipping and falling ungraciously in the middle of the bar area, landing heavily on her damaged knee. Lonnie was up and over to her in a flash, offering his hand and walking her slowly to his seat so she could catch her breath.

“Shall I get Waverly?” He asked as soon as she had sat down. 

“No, thank you Lonnie, I just need to sit for a moment” Nicole assured him with a smile “Thanks so much for coming to my rescue”

Lonnie blushed as he smiled at his old colleague. He had been one of the first on the scene the night Nicole encountered Owen Mathers. He had wrapped Wynonna up in the silver foil blanket and had gently placed his arm around her as he led her to Randy Nedley. Lonnie had always been seen as a less than adequate cop, but at the moment everyone had needed him to be good-he had come through with a steady presence and a quiet, dignified grace. Lonnie had once been the bain of Nicole’s career, but he became a quiet hero that night, and the days of him being an annoyance were long since passed.

“Did you hurt your knee?” He enquired tentatively. 

Whilst locals knew about the horrific injuries Nicole’s body had endured, nobody ever spoke about them directly-something Nicole was incredibly grateful for. The name Owen Mathers had become a taboo subject in Purgatory, a quiet, unwritten rule that whilst he was once a prevalent name in their community, he would never become a part of their conversations. 

“A little, but I’ll ice it when we get in and it’ll be fine” Nicole replied with a smile that didn’t quite hide the pain she was in.

“I’m getting Waverly” Lonnie insisted “don’t argue with me on this Nic, you know I’m right” 

“Get Wynonna. Let Waverly have her dance” Nicole conceded. 

Lonnie nodded his head and disappeared quickly over to the other side of the club, bending down swiftly and whispering to the brunette. Wynonna seemingly heard almost 3 words before hurtling off her seat and appearing in front of Nicole.

“Get me some ice” Wynonna ordered, ignoring the protests from the redhead “stop, or I get Waverly” Wynonna threatened by way of quietening the store owner.

Lonnie disappeared off to get an ice pack and was back moments later with Lola, the manager of Pussy Willows in tow.

“Heard you got hurt hero, you okay?” 

Years ago, Nicole had become something of a regular at the club during her darkest moments, and Lola had been kind-offering the closeness Nicole had craved without any of the expectation. Sometimes they had talked until dawn. Sometimes they had satisfied eachother in one of the empty dressing rooms, but more often than not, Lola had simply put her arms around the broken woman and had held her quietly as she wept. Nicole hadn’t seen Lola in a long time, and it was only now that she realised what a shitty move that had been. 

“I’m good, just a slip” Nicole assured as the older woman ran her hand through Nicole’s hair and cradled her face 

“You good?” She asked, neither softly nor sternly

“I’m good” Nicole replied again, unable and unwilling to move out of the blonde’s grasp.

“It’s good to see you Nicole, don’t stay away so long” she said before kissing Nicole lightly on the lips and looking out across the floor of the bar. Her eyes landed on a tiny brunette happily chattering away to one of the dancers, looking anything like she was about to receive a dance. 

“That fireball with you?” Lola asked with a slight smile.

“That she is” Nicole confirmed with a grin.

“Good to know... come see me next week, I wanna hear everything”. And with that, Lola was gone, leaving Wynonna confused, Lonnie embarrassed, and Michelle Gibson intrigued.

“You okay?” Wynonna questioned once more, crouching down to look her best friend in the eye.

“I’m okay” Nicole assured her, feeling pleased with herself that she was hiding the pain currently coursing through her body.

“Lonnie, can you order us a cab, I’m going to get Waverly” Wynonna said after a beat. Nicole started to protest, but was cut off by Wynonna holding up on of her hands and shaking her head “you’ve always been a terrible liar, and I know you better than I know my own kid... don’t argue with me”

Nicole inhaled deeply and nodded her head. Wynonna was right, she had always been an ineffective liar, and never more so than with the Earp women in her life, so she resigned herself to going home and being fussed over for at least the next 48 hours. 

***  
Waverly knelt quietly at the side of the bed, running her fingers through long auburn hair, and watching whilst her girlfriend slept. She had helped Nicole up into their bedroom once they had got back from the club and had fetched her some painkillers and a glass of water to wash them down with-grabbing a large glass for herself as well to help stave off the inevitable hangover she would suffer with in the morning. Wynonna had offered to help with getting the redhead settled, but Michelle had been in the cab with them, and Waverly had no intention of inviting her mother into their home. 

Nicole hadn’t wanted a fuss. Which was so unbelievably typical of the store owner that Waverly had simply nodded her head when Wynonna had told her the redhead had slipped, and gathered their things.

She sighed deeply and stood up, stretching out her back before she quietly padded downstairs to the kitchen in search of some food, disappointed when she realised they hadn’t yet been to the store. She re-filled her glass and was aimlessly looking out of the window when the screen of her phone lit up with a message from Wynonna asking her if she was awake. Waverly typed out a reply and was unsurprised when she heard the elevator kick into life, signalling her sister was on her way up. 

Wynonna appeared moments later with a brown bag, the bottom of which looked almost sodden with the tell-tale sign of greasy, late night food.

“I bring food” the older woman said quietly, walking over to the kitchen surface and reaching down a couple of plates.

“You’re a God send” Waverly replied with a tired smile “Nicole is asleep upstairs”

“I figured she would be… how’s she doing?”

“Trying to hide the pain” Waverly confided “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so pale”

“That’ll go baby girl… I know it won’t help, but with all the pain she’s been through-this is just a slip- it’s not the worst she’s had and she knows how to manage it… you just gotta trust her on that” Wynonna offered as she passed Waverly a plate of fries and a tub of hummus.

“I hate this… I hate that this happened to her… I hate that she doesn’t talk about it, I hate that I feel so useless…”

“Nicole doesn’t need fixing Waverly, she needs to ice her knee and wait for the swelling to go down”

“I know she doesn’t need fixing” Waverly snapped “I just hate that my fiancé is still paying for that Son of a Bitch”

“Yeah I know” Wynonna sighed out “She’s strong baby girl… she’d tell you if she needed anything”

“I hope so” Waverly agreed. She reached over to her sister and squeezed her hand “Sorry… I haven’t seen this before, and it’s scared me”

“I know, but trust me… when she needs help, she asks for it-she’s not as stubborn as she used to be about it, and she’s not embarrassed-you just gotta leave her to it a little and be there when she needs you… it’s all any of us can do…” Wynonna advised. 

They finished their food quietly, discussing whether Waverly would have gone through with buying herself a dance or whether she had always intended to just ask the younger woman where she’d got her boots from. The sisters eventually bid each other a good night, Wynonna crashing on the couch and Waverly quietly making her way up to the bedroom. 

She stripped off and slipped under the covers, aware for the first time that if she kicked Nicole in the night, she could do some damage. She reached for one of her pillows and nestled it between hers and Nicole’s body-deciding that just for the night it was a safe option to stop her from rolling over and causing further damage. She turned onto her side, facing away from her love and began to make a list of things they needed to do to make this all a little easier for the redhead. As much as she loved living in the heart of the town, it was obvious now that they needed a house, with a bedroom and bathroom downstairs that would help Nicole when little accidents and twinges happened, acknowledging to herself that if they were going to grow old together, it will eventually become a necessity. 

Listening to Wynonna speak about Nicole this evening had been a relief in some ways. She had been relieved that the pair had had each other through Nicole’s recovery and rehabilitation, recognising that despite the love she and Nicole shared for one another, Wynonna Earp will always know Nicole Haught better than anyone else in the world-and Waverly knew more than ever that she would just have to make her peace with that fact.

***

“I’m just saying its really far out of town” Alice said again for what felt like the fifteenth time that afternoon. Waverly and Nicole had discussed the need to quicken up moving into a bigger place and the redhead had readily agreed. However, she was currently covering Jennie’s holiday in the shop, so Waverly had found herself dragging a reluctant Alice with her to a viewing that afternoon.

“Yes. I’m aware” Waverly replied through gritted teeth “However, we need a bigger place and this is what’s on offer”

“I don’t see why you can’t just come back to the homestead” the teen suggested whilst they both stood and stared at the run down two story on the outskirts of town.

“Where do you suppose we all sleep?” 

“Well I don’t know, convert the barn or something”

“Oh sure okay… quick question… when did I start shitting money?” Waverly deadpanned

“I didn’t say it would be easy…”

“Well that’s the first thing we agree on this afternoon… Shall we head in?”

“Do you actually want to live here?” 

“I want to live with Nicole in a house…” Waverly replied softly

“Well then…” Alice began as she linked her aunt’s arm with hers “lets go take a look”

They had taken deep breaths before entering the property, the realtor explaining it had been empty for nearly two years and had become slightly ‘untidy’ in the process. Waverly had dug her nails into Alice’s palm as the teen scoffed at the understatement. Whilst it was certainly in need of TLC, Waverly could see exactly how it could be transformed, complete with wooden floors and an open fire. There was no doubt it was a project, but the beauty of having the apartment above the shop meant they could live there whilst making the changes they wanted to. 

Alice frowned as she took in the broken bannister on the split-level staircase and the dark hallway beyond it, whereas Waverly imagined a window on the landing and a light colour on the walls. Alice recoiled at the threadbare carpets and moth- eaten curtains as Waverly imagined venetian blinds and original floorboards. Alice almost put her floor through the rotten wood on the wrap around porch where Waverly pictured them sitting together so clearly she could have sworn she was having Déjà vu. She wandered from room to room, blurring out the noise of her niece’s negativity and imagining her and Nicole building their life together there. 

Waverly pulled her phone out and dialled Nicole’s number, and as Alice turned to the realtor and wrinkled her nose, Waverly smiled into the receiver and simply said ‘I’ve found our home’.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Covid has taken away all of my free time, so apologies this has taken a lot longer to reach you than usual...
> 
> Wishing you all a restful break over the festive season-I shall be found drinking Gin with my wife and no-one else...
> 
> Dx

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes” 

“Keep ‘em closed”

“Okay”

“Are they still closed?”

“Yes…” Waverly said exasperatedly “But my patience is wearing thin”

“It’ll be worth it” Wynonna assured her little sister.

“Wy… what’s going on?” Nicole asked, her eyes squeezed shut. They had been standing on the porch of their new house, about to go in and figure out where they should start the renovations when their new front door flew open and Wynonna Earp stood in front of them, hands on her hips and a wicked smile on her face. She had insisted the couple go no further and demanded they closed their eyes.

Which they both did. 

Reluctantly. 

“Are they all still closed?”

“Wynonna, I swear to God” Waverly started. 

“Okay, open your eyes” Wynonna declared gleefully.

Both Nicole and Waverly opened their eyes and were almost speechless by what was in front of them.

“SURPISE” Wynonna Earp and Mercedes Gardner shouted in unison.

“Mercedes?!” Waverly gasped “What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?”

“Well I was… I am, but my girl here said you needed help with your new pile, so here I am”

“That’s very… kind” Nicole managed to stammer. 

“I got her for you as a house warming gift” Wynonna informed them happily “She’s going to talk you through options and help figure out what the hell you’re going to do with this place.”

“That’s… so… kind Wy…” Nicole said again, unable to find any other words. 

It wasn’t that Nicole didn’t appreciate the gesture, she just wished she and her partner had been asked. There was no denying Mercedes was great fun and there was enough housing around Purgatory that showed the Gardner’s knew how to develop property. But the house they were buying was old, and lived in, and held a story Nicole and Waverly were hoping to add to, and despite the very sweet offer, Nicole had no intention of knocking the house down and starting again. 

Waverly appeared to be completely tongue tied and was offering little to no assistance to her girlfriend. 

“This is just so…” Nicole started again for the third time “Thank you Wynonna” 

“Yes, thank you Wynonna… it’s so… kind” Waverly managed to add.

There was a humoured huff beside them, making the couple both look to their right, and to Alice Michelle Earp, who was standing beside them with a wicked grin on her face.

“Kind... huh... never heard you use that word so much before”

Nicole squinted at her niece, and then intercepted Waverly going in for a pinch to the teens upper arm.

Mercilessly, both Wynonna and Mercedes missed the whole interaction and were already in the house demanding the other three join them.

Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head and whispered ‘deep breath baby’ into her hair before she led them into the house and over to the kitchen and to where Mercedes already had plans drawn up and laid out in front of her.

“I’ve had a look round and the place is obviously solid, so the way I see it is you got a couple of decent options” Mercedes began immediately “you could gut the place and do a complete re model-this is the one that would make you the most money on the property... or you could do a redesign of the space and modernise, but essentially keep the footprint. I would gut it and start again-but that’s because I am a business woman-you obviously aren’t going to do that”

“Why obviously” Waverly bristled.

“Because you are two of the most sentimental women I’ve ever met so I already know this house is about adding to ‘the story’ and not about making it kick ass” Mercedes retorted.

The couple shared a look and then smiled at each other.

“This is too much” Alice muttered from behind them.

“Why are you here?” Nicole asked their niece.

“I’m meeting Michelle for dinner and needed to kill some time”

“We feel so honoured” Waverly deadpanned.

“ANYWAY” Mercedes interrupted “here are some ideas of things you could do that wouldn’t cost the earth but would make a real difference-the big question is do you want to extend and put a bedroom down here? I’m guessing not, but Wy thought you might”

“Yes” Waverly replied as Nicole countered “No”

“Why would we want a room down here?” Nicole asked 

“Well… your leg baby… its, you know…”

“No, I don’t know” Nicole replied, turning to her girlfriend and releasing her hand.

“Well… I just… you know you slipped… and it was…” Waverly started.

“When you’re 73 and your knee is even more fucked than it is now, don’t you think it’ll be handy to have somewhere to sleep that doesn’t involve stairs?” Alice chipped in.

“Alice” Wynonna warned “This is not something you need to get involved in”

“I’m just saying what you’re all thinking aren’t I?”

“It is not your place Alice” Wynonna tried again, a little sterner than before. 

“Well the person whose place it IS, hasn’t actually had the conversation yet has she?” Alice continued unperturbed. 

“Outside. Right. Now” Wynonna said with steely calm. She opened the front door and held it for her daughter as the teen huffed and followed her mother out. A silence hung in the air as Mercedes turned to the sink and ran the tap, trying the give the couple the space needed.

“Perry says that stairs are good for me” Nicole said quietly.

“I know that Nic, and I’m not suggesting we move into the dining room immediately, but to have the option would be good wouldn’t it? And Carlos will eventually become a teenage boy and we’ll have a better chance of all surviving that if there is space here…” Waverly reasoned “And I figured Nonna and Alice will need a room, and of course Alejandro will need somewhere to stay… This house is our forever home, and I just thought we should look at the option”

Nicole listened as Waverly offered up her explanation nervously. 

“Makes total sense to me, let’s have a look at options and go from there” Nicole replied with a smile. Nicole hadn’t ever been someone to plan too far ahead. The attack had taught her to live more in the present-and whilst she knew her knee would eventually need to be managed more carefully, she hadn’t thought about how her living arrangements would need to adapt along with it. 

Mercedes was looking out of the kitchen window with the cold water running, offering the homeowners privacy, so the couple kissed each other gently, then headed over to the redhead and to look at the plans she had drawn up.

***

Waverly and Carlos pulled up to the McCready ranch ready for their late afternoon catch up. Carlos always enjoyed spending time in the house that Waverly talked about so fondly. It held only happy memories for Waverly and the affection she held it in had rubbed off on her son. Carlos leapt from the car and ran straight through the door, ignoring calls from Waverly to slow down and to knock before heading inside. She followed him in moments later and chastised him as he disappeared into the kitchen in search of his oldest aunt. Waverly’s heart melted as she walked into the kitchen to find her son wrapped around her aunt’s legs and squeezing her tightly as she rubbed his hair affectionately.

“What have I told you about knocking?” Waverly said pointedly. 

“lo siento mamá” he replied sheepishly as he released Gus from his grip and padded over to the brunette.

“Esta bien bebe...” Waverly sighed out, shaking her head slightly and raising an eyebrow “You have to start listening to me”

“Okay…” he conceded with a shrug, before kissing her hand and scampering off to the lounge to watch cartoons. 

“He’s a sweet kid” Gus laughed out, reaching into the fridge and bringing out a jug of pre-made lemonade.

“He’s a menace” Waverly retorted “But he’s hella cute though”

“He’s exactly like you were, all smiles and affection… you were such a great kid”

“Sounds like you’re about to add a but to that sentence, and I gotta say in advance, I object”

“There is no but” Gus defended “But, now I have you on your own, there is something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about… When are you going to stop pussy footin’ around that girl of yours and get married for goodness sake?”

Waverly frowned at the woman in front of her and crossed her arms “of all the things I thought you were going to say, that wasn’t high up on the list”

“I want to see one of you married, and God knows it ain’t gonna be your sister. And that woman loves you, and she raises that boy of yours as if he were her own…”

“Look, it’s not like we haven’t talked about it, but YOU are the one we’re concentrating on here, not me… we need to get you hitched so Mr and Mrs Nedley can start to live out their lives in wedded bliss” Waverly joked. She quickly stopped when she saw the look on Gus’s face.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just never thought about it like that… Mrs Nedley…”

“Well, I mean, you don’t have to take his name Gus… lots of people stick with their own names”

“It’s not my name though is it?” Gus offered quietly “It was Curtis’s name…”

“Well, I know… but he would want you to be happy Gus, and Randy… he makes you happy doesn’t he?”

“He does darlin’” Gus assured her niece quickly “I guess I should have thought about it is all… I’ll get used to it”

“Gus, I’m sure Randy would understand” Waverly started

“It’s fine darlin’, like I said, I just need to get used to it” Gus interrupted quickly. 

Waverly felt like there was more to that conversation, but got the hint that her aunt was not about to talk any further on the subject, so she instead walked over to the kitchen window and pulled a few sprigs of fresh mint from the herb plant, washed them and then tore them up and threw them into the lemonade jug.

“How’s your sister?” Gus asked, by way of changing the subject.

“Fine I think… Jack is taking her to a spa for the weekend at the end of the month”

“That’s sweet of him… She’ll hate it, but it’s a nice gesture” Gus chuckled

“I know, I can’t imagine her enjoying it, but then, he knows her pretty well, so maybe it’s us that have got her wrong?” 

“I doubt that… It’ll give them some privacy anyway, Lord knows they won’t have any once the three of them are living at the homestead” 

“Three? Jack’s not moving in is he?” Waverly said surprised. 

She and Wynonna hadn’t really ever been the sisters that shared too much about their personal lives. Wynonna and Doc had been complicated at best and due to the closeness of Wynonna and Nicole, Waverly hadn’t felt the need to discuss the inner workings of her relationship with her girlfriend’s best friend. 

Gus huffed out a breath and shook her head

“She hasn’t told you has she… Michelle is moving back in. Wynonna asked her last week… She figured it’s a big house and she and Alice are there on their own now, so she asked your mom to move back”

Waverly frowned as she digested the new information. She knew that Michelle and Wynonna were getting along, but even by her sister’s standards this felt sudden. Added to this, Alice was becoming someone she didn’t recognise. She had always been an outspoken person, but there had been a kindness to it. What had happened at the house earlier that afternoon had felt out of character and Waverly couldn’t help but think Michelle Gibson was rubbing off on her niece in the worst possible way. 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Waverly asked, hoping her gut instinct wasn’t off the mark.

“I think your sister has been waiting for your mother to come back into your lives for longer than she’ll ever admit…”

“All due respect Gus, that not what I asked”

“Waverly, she’s my sister… what do you want me to say?”

“I want you to be honest with me… Alice is… she’s changing and surely you’ve noticed how much more Wynonna is drinking…”

“Neither of which can be attributed to your mother” Gus argued “I’m not saying she’s a Saint, but I am saying that your sister is a grown ass woman, and if she’s decided to have a couple more drinks that usual, that’s on her, not on anyone else”

Waverly felt unsettled, but conceded to herself that Wynonna was an adult, and if she wanted to invite someone to live with her, there was very little Waverly could do about it. She and Wynonna had worked hard to get through their differences and Waverly knew she needed to tread very carefully if she were to broach this subject with Wynonna.

***

Pussy Willows was a very different place at 5pm on a Wednesday evening. The bar staff arriving to start prepping for the night ahead and the overhead strip lighting took away any sort of ‘magic’ that might be attributed to such an establishment. Nicole parked her car and headed into the front entrance, greeting a couple of familiar faces as she passed through the door and into the club. Having been instructed to find a seat and wait whilst one of the women went to find Lola, she took her coat off and slid into one of the large leather booths at the back of the bar.

Nicole had always felt comfortable in the strip club, recognising when she had first arrived in Purgatory that those that worked there did so because they wanted to, and not because they felt they had no other alternative. When she was a cop, she had been repeatedly called out to escort whichever local guy had gotten drunk and too over familiar with the dancers back to their homes- or sometimes to the cells- depending on the level of drunk and level of stare she had received from Lola upon her arrival. 

“Twice in a month, I do feel honoured” a deep voice said from behind her. Nicole turned and flashed a smile towards Lola, who instantly returned it as she slid into the booth opposite Nicole.

“I’m sorry I haven’t come by sooner…” Nicole offered, although she knew she didn’t really need to. Lola had always been exactly how Nicole needed her to be, and today was no different.

“Don’t be… I like to keep up with the news… I knew as soon as she came back that it wouldn’t take you long to find each other again… How are you doing? How’s the leg?”

“It’s okay, settled down with rest and ice… Waverly makes a hell of a nurse” 

“I bet she does…” Lola replied with a raised eyebrow.

They chatted for over an hour, catching up on each other’s news as well as laughing at the towns gossip. Nicole wasn’t really one for talking about other people. Except with Lola. Lola had a way of making Nicole enjoy the over embellished stories and the reactions from the local wives when they found out where their husbands had been spending their money. 

“So you’re marrying her… that’s really great Nicole, congratulations” Lola said as she got up, signalling the end of their conversation.

“Yeah, I am… thank you, it really does feel right”

“I’m pleased for you, truly” Lola responded as she put her arm around Nicole and they walked to the door “Something has been bothering me though… that older woman, the one who came in asking about you… who is she and how come she’s now hanging out with you?”

Nicole stopped and looked up at the woman beside her, frowning as she reached for her keys.

“What woman?”

“The one talking to Lonnie…” Lola replied “The one who came looking for you”

“What do you mean she came looking for me? When? On Saturday?”

“No, she turned up here about… God, I don’t know… Six, seven months ago… asking all about you and, well, you know”

“No, I don’t know” Nicole said, her heart rate increasing as she responded.

“About him. She came in here and was asking about him, and you…”

“What? Are you sure?” Nicole asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

“Of course I’m sure Nicole, you know I never forget a face-and certainly not one that was asking about Owen Mathers as if he was someone we openly talk about” Lola replied.

“Sure, sorry, I didn’t mean to question, it’s just… are you sure about the time frame?”

“Yeah, I know exactly when it was because we had only just re-opened after Christmas and I’d spent the day clearing the decorations… Why? Who is she?”

“She’s Waverly’s mom… and that’s about 6 weeks before we knew she was in town”


End file.
